


亲爱的无花果

by LittleDamara



Category: Vanity Fair（2018）
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 社会男女通婚，ABO仅为第二性存在，在繁衍方面不会影响第一性，不过可以在其他浪漫事上作参考。





	1. Chapter 1

注定下地狱的人，总会先于自己打发几个人下去作伴。

 

瑞贝卡·夏普从平克顿女子学校出来后，可谓无法无天了起来，只是她不像那些贪婪心切又眼高手低的人般表露得淋漓尽致，招人厌恶，而是铺陈有序，耐心且低调，好比她一直隐藏自己原本阿尔法的第二性这件事，甘愿伪装成一个毫无性吸引力的贝塔，和“同样是”贝塔的好朋友艾米莉亚·赛特笠入住勒塞尔广场——对于贝姬来说这只是短暂的一个星期，但她会抓紧时间，不放弃任何一个摆脱家庭教师身份的机会。如果她出生身在一个有名份的家族里，祖上是个勋爵，有兄弟姐妹，远方亲戚是个有钱的商人——如果她拥有这些，身为阿尔法没什么可说的。可惜就是这点，贝姬只是个穷画家的独生女，从小和一帮喝兑水杜松子酒的穷人嘻哈打诨，学得左右逢源。托她母亲的福，还会讲一口流利的法语，但除了这些娘家带出来的优点外，唱歌弹琴还有各种历史地理文学以及礼仪都是她从平克顿女子学校任职时自己偷偷学来的。在学校里只有艾米莉亚对她好，虽然这个漂亮的贝塔小天使对谁都和蔼可亲，但贝姬依旧喜欢她，不会像对付其他女孩那样，偶尔透露出一点阿尔法气息来吓唬人。这是她个人的一个小乐趣，让对方惊讶于阿尔法气势的压迫却又不知道从何而来，最后只能当作压力下的幻觉摇摇头作罢。  
作为一个普通得不能再普通的平民，贝姬的阿尔法只能令她变得具有攻击性，让那些上流、传统的人士感到害怕外，没有其它好处。贝姬很早发现这点，她不断学习如何控制气息，最终使用得游刃有余，让自己随心所欲地成为一个表面上天真活泼、毫无威胁的贝塔——不像阿尔法恫吓别人，也不像欧米伽魅力四射——上层人士最怕普通人中这两种第二性，或前或后都可以令娇小姐们捂着胸口昏过去。“这都是他们会耍的阴谋诡计！”大老爷们则热衷于这么议论。所以，贝姬隐藏起自己第二性的真实性也不是没有理由的，她还想着继续往上爬，明天要过得比今天好呢！  
贝姬在学校里小心翼翼了好些年，特别对着芭芭拉·平克顿小姐，她还要遏制住自己使坏的念头，那可真不容易啊！不过发现这位不可一世的校长不懂法语后，贝姬找到了其它足以消遣的方式，这也方便她继续控制与生俱来的阿尔法气味了。  
现在她终于跟着亲爱的艾米莉亚的四轮马车逃离学校，外面的阳光，鸟语花香，溪水潺潺，驶向城市的车轮平稳飞速地转动，这都令贝姬内心兴奋不已。艾米莉亚也为她高兴。两位年轻姑娘计划在贝姬去往汉普郡之前好好玩上一番，忘掉烦恼，过个轻松愉快的假期。等贝姬打听到艾米莉亚有个在印度当税务官又未婚的哥哥乔瑟夫之后，她更是激动得把头探出车厢，朝广场上衣着鲜红色的英国军官大喊“法兰西万岁！”。骑在马背上的军官不满又困惑地看着那辆马车飞驰而去，车里的黑发姑娘有着黑色的大眼睛，笑容可掬，但他不喜欢她眼里的光，仅仅一瞬间意外的对视，都让他内心发颤。  
威廉·多宾轻轻摇了摇头，继续加入同伴的聊天中。  
现在故事里最重要的两个人物都已经出场并且打过照面了，只是他们对此毫无察觉而已。他们必须沿着自己故事线的路子一步步缓慢攀升，朝这个悲惨的故事结局迈进，等着水到渠成的那一刻，毋需心切。如果大家心念着主角们别扭纠结、甚至有些怪异的罗曼蒂克发展，至少也要等着其他人物登场后再继续各自的故事吧。  
多宾上尉小时候对学校的适应力级差，他留了几级，苦恼于拉丁文的学习。即便他是个天生的欧米伽，理应受到大家喜爱，到了一定年龄后追求者无数，但学校里的学生们（不分年长与否，甚至有助教）总是嘲笑他，因为他老旧的衣服、当杂货铺老板的父亲（专门给学校送货）、毫无长进的学业。他们叫他“无花果”来讥讽他，而亲爱的多宾是个多么老实又善良的人，他从未和任何人起冲突，不会放低自己的尊严，继续他努力刻苦的学习和简单至极的生活。如果没有乔治·奥斯本这个漂亮的小混蛋出现，多宾的日子恐怕就要一直这么无聊下去了，当然也无法遇见本故事里的贝姬和艾米莉亚。  
那天学校里的小霸王克甫——当然是个阿尔法——要求我们可怜可爱的乔治翻出学校给他买甜酒，结果乔治在翻墙回来时把酒瓶打破了，克甫因此发火要打他，而且他也真的打了。多宾正巧就在附近，他无法容忍一个小男孩被比自己一倍大的男孩欺负，所以他上前救出乔治，和克甫打了几个来回。等到最后多宾胜利，围观的男孩们几乎都忘记他只是个欧米伽，一同为他齐声欢呼，而克甫，大个子阿尔法，多宾的手下败将，仗着自己拉丁语全校第一的身份开始自愿地帮助多宾补课（之后多宾学习了算术，成绩突飞猛进，还获得了奖学金）。同学间流传着克甫关于追求的那点小心思，不过明眼人都发现多宾绝无此意，更夸张的是，他居然对同是欧米伽的乔治死心塌地了，这种发展反倒像是当初乔治才是出手救人的那位。多宾总是送小自己五岁的乔治各种玩意儿，只要是他知道或者流行的，吃的也是，有他就一定要有乔治的份。乔治当然欣然接受，他对来自他人的馈赠好意早习以为常，从小他就是父亲的掌中宝，有两个姐姐的疼爱，长得漂亮，黑头发黑眼睛，最重要的，还是一个欧米伽。老奥斯本总是会和别人夸耀，说乔治还小的时候去海德公园，被一位公主瞧上，亲了他的小脸蛋。老奥斯本觉得有这样的儿子是他绝对的优势，以后谈婚论嫁，或者在社交上打入上层，这第二性的魅力必不可少。所以当他从乔治的信中得知自己儿子在学校被欺负又被保护时，极力邀请那位英勇的多宾来家里过个周末。谁知道一见面，老奥斯本直接被面前腼腆的欧米伽哽了下呼吸。生意人不满地内心嘟囔，这怎么会是个欧米伽呢？看起来土里土气，也没乔治好看，单看外表不留意气息的话，只能当个贝塔罢了。但等男人再朝多宾看上几眼，又隐约觉得男孩的眼睛温柔明亮，即便在奥斯本宅邸里各种不习惯，却不会对此屈服，尝试着快速接受学习，还有些好玩地模仿乔治的举动。老奥斯本招来下人端上小杯的红酒和蛋糕给两个小孩，自己回二楼的办公室干活。上楼时不免想道，或许就是有人喜欢这类欧米伽，单纯稳重，不惹是非，样子嘛，好好打扮也是可以的。  
毫不意外的，乔治和多宾的友谊延续至今。值得一提的是，在这段如此诚挚的友谊里，乔治一直处于其中的受惠方，多宾则是心甘情愿听候他的差遣。在多宾的心目中，乔治是世界上独一无二的好人，他相貌英俊、风度翩翩，是最有勇气、最有头脑、最有见识也最有度量的欧米伽。*等到他们步入军营，去往西印度群岛驻守的时候，两人也呆在同一个兵团，相互关照。一次乔治还遇上好朋友多宾被某个不知好歹的阿尔法堵在马厩里，即便那时乔治已经微有醉意，说话不清不楚，但他也挺起胸膛推开木栅门，对着人高马大的阿尔法颐指气使地要他离开自己的朋友。乔治近似乎撒野的嗓门一下子招来附近的士兵，马厩瞬间热闹起来，众人打探的目光令多宾脸红脑涨，巴不得赶紧离开。阿尔法倒是向乔治提出决斗，虽然第二天乔治酒醒后立马忘了这件事，正好军队收到命令调回英国，这个决斗便不了了之。不过多宾还是很感谢乔治的帮助，这也更令他对乔治言听计从。再后来老多宾成了副市长，封了官爵，原本对男孩们关系颇有微词的奥斯本老先生便也不再多说了。  
在故事角色们的正式介绍中，贝姬倒是先认识了乔治，通过艾米莉亚。他们于勒塞尔广场相遇，乔治展现迷人的风度扶着艾米莉亚下了马车，又扶了贝姬，不过没有正眼瞧她。贝姬当下就发觉乔治的第二性，她分明感到当乔治若有若无看扁和挖苦她时，那双眼睛简直在她身上无处安放，心虚又恼火地忽闪着。贝姬对此全盘接收，表现得毫不在意，面对艾米莉亚有些尴尬的笑容，她只是微笑着跟着人们进入艾米莉亚的家，等着去见乔瑟夫·赛特笠，这个才是她眼下最大的目标。一个来自欧米伽做贼心虚的鄙夷？嗨呀，我们的瑞贝卡才不会在乎呢！虽然对方的确像艾米莉亚所描述的那样漂亮帅气，极具第二性的吸引力，不过贝姬见多了。当一种人的本性就是根深蒂固的花花公子，贝姬也无法对他付出真心，一样瞧不起他，越发地试着去作弄把玩——她对此游刃有余，深有心得体会。  
不出几日，贝姬深感乔瑟夫必定会在她离开广场寓所前求婚，她为此吃了咖喱，吃了辣椒，对乔瑟夫缺乏趣味的故事哈哈大笑，还要赞叹他虚构出来的英勇事迹。如果乔瑟夫还不能找个时机来向她求婚，那这个贝塔还真的是瞎了眼了！况且艾米莉亚也很支持他们，成天说着她有多希望贝姬可以成为她的家人。贝姬一面听着，一面想到如果乔瑟夫提出求婚，她还可以看着乔治那张漂亮的臭脸笑个把月。  
这天他们一伙儿年轻人约定着晚上去游乐场，贝姬察觉这正是她登堂入室的好机会。可她又不能太过彰显激动，只好隐忍地表现出小女孩对夜间游玩的好奇，陪着赛特笠夫人和艾米莉亚继续坐在花园里有一搭没一搭地聊天，对着刺绣忙个不停。而我们人见人爱的帅小伙乔治，想着他手头拮据，便找来了好朋友多宾，说服他跟着一块去。  
“当然，我们总该需要有人为女士们拿围巾，不是吗，我的老伙计？”乔治搂着多宾的肩膀，等着仆人来开门时如此调侃。“艾米莉亚肯定会欢迎你的，如果她还记得你小时候把潘趣酒洒在她母亲身上。”  
“拜托，别再说了。”多宾为难地回答。  
不出意外，乔治将多宾引荐给花园里的女士们时又把这个故事说了一遍，但多宾不再对此作出阻挠。他看着粉嫩的艾米莉亚在花丛和阳光中因为这个趣事微笑，看着她洁白小颗又整齐的牙齿在淡色的嘴唇下出现又消失。她眼睛是清澈的蓝色，头发又金得冒光，柔软地打着卷儿，单薄的影子落在她颤抖的、和衣服布料一样粉嫩的肩膀上。多宾看呆了，他从未见过一位女士可以出落得这般模样，温柔甜美，简直就是天使降临在了这个平凡的花园里照耀一切生灵。  
乔治突然推了下多宾的肩膀，让他回神。  
“哦，是的，很抱歉，赛特笠夫人。”他咳嗽地回答道。  
艾米莉亚倒是从园椅上起身，与多宾轻轻做了贴面礼。“我代表母亲原谅你了，亲爱的多宾。”她笑着说，坐了回去。  
这一切在多宾眼里都是美妙的慢镜头，连风都柔和无比。  
而贝姬呢，她坐在一旁，笑看着这一切。说实在的，多宾那种直白毫不虚掩的表现，只有瞎子看不出来。但贝姬遗憾地发现，在场的人对此迟钝得要命。  
他都快要给她念首诗了。贝姬嘲笑地想。她一向看不惯一见钟情坠入爱河的人，觉得他们是多么地无知天真、有勇无谋，今朝有酒今朝醉，快活一天是一天。难道他们都没想过今后的柴米油盐的苦日子吗？等到一方脸皮发黄，一方老态龙钟，看你们还会不会信誓旦旦地说当初在一块无怨无悔的话来！  
结果，在贝姬和多宾相互介绍后（乔治故意强调她法语教师的身份，多宾对此很敷衍），贝姬却闻到了一股她从未闻过的欧米伽气味。不像乔治这种厌烦腻人，也不像平克顿女子学校里常有的那类优柔寡淡的香——这种气味温顺平静，柔和得像是春日清风，它在众香中毫不凸显，可一旦被嗅出，脑海里便只剩它了。  
贝姬眨眨眼，注意力落回手中的花鸟刺绣上。她想着如果自己是个阔太，或许会找这一类的欧米伽当作情人养着，不过目前这一打算很不现实，多宾再好闻，他也不能列入贝姬的涉猎名单中。打个比方，贝姬勾引乔治的价值都比勾引多宾的大。由此可见，我们的故事里如果不存在第二性这一设定，贝姬和多宾的主线将会岔开，不到万不得已的时候不会交错，趣味性也强不到哪去。万幸的是，贝姬是阿尔法，多宾是欧米伽，他们俩是硬币的正反面，加上性格使然，一个诡计多端，一个忠厚老实，注定在人格上相斥，又在性上相吸，因此制造出各种令人扼腕叹息的、过于讽刺的故事来。  
当然，我们首先要注意下这俩人原本八竿子打不着的剧情走向。普通设定下，多宾会默默守护艾米莉亚，贝姬则要千方百计钓乔瑟夫上钩，乔治周游俩人间，直接或间接影响故事发展。可这里，在贝姬承认多宾是个多么合适的（除了钱和名份外）欧米伽后，想多闻闻那股气味都做不到了。因为多宾只有在见到艾米莉亚时才会隐约散发出迷人的气息，不由自主地。贝塔闻不出区别，而乔治习惯了多宾气味，并未觉得不妥，现在只剩下变得有些恼火的贝姬。她从未在个人魅力上输给他人，就算是乔治，他对她无礼也是建立在被她吸引的恐惧之上，多宾则是将其完全忽略，眼睛里只有那个贝塔可人，还粗心大意地让自己的气息乱窜。  
一个欧米伽被贝塔吸引？贝姬在为晚上的游园活动换衣服时想。简直不可思议，他这么做就是在诋毁我身为阿尔法的名誉。艾米莉亚对此迟钝得令贝姬同情，她只是忙碌地给贝姬搭配衣服和首饰，再送给她一条从印度带来的围巾。  
几个年轻人坐着马车来到热闹的游乐园，乔瑟夫下车的时候还被那帮流浪汉取笑。艾米莉亚显得难堪，不过她一看到乔治，便瞬间再次投入夜间的欢愉中。多宾很自觉地接过女士们的围巾，然后去给大伙买票。当他排队的时候，一股隐约的不安抓住他愈发砰砰乱跳的心，那阵阿尔法的味道极具侵略性，从他怀里散发，熏得上尉难受得咳嗽起来。不过他没有怀疑到任何人头上，只是怪罪于出门前喝的那杯红酒。其实是贝姬，也只能是她才会干出这种毫无意义又具有报复性的恶作剧。她故意在围巾上留有自己真实的气味，揉合艾米莉亚的围巾一通塞进多宾怀里。这股味道不至于让欧米伽当即腿软，但也可以使他们无法集中精神，恍惚地脸色发红发亮，像是喝醉酒。挽着乔瑟夫手臂走在草地上的贝姬心里窃笑，她想着待会儿聚合时，还要多使使这个坏招儿，让这个可恶的欧米伽在艾米莉亚面前丢脸。  
事态超出了贝姬的预想，没想到乔瑟夫抢在前头丢了脸。他从头到尾一个劲儿地喝酒，谁也劝不住。贝姬想着他在喝酒壮胆，再等等就要跪下求婚了。结果潘趣酒上来（怎么又是潘趣酒？），乔瑟夫一杯一杯地灌，贝姬还未来得及提醒，他就醉得开始模仿舞台那边的女歌手扯开嗓门大声唱。他这一粗俗的举动一下子吸引来附近的游客，他们大多数好凑热闹，况且眼下有个胖子在张牙舞爪地表演，谁不乐意看？贝姬觉得挺新鲜，她悠然闲暇地看着乔瑟夫出丑，甚至被他拉出去转了一圈也没什么意见。但艾米莉亚就难说了，她羞得脸红，耳朵着起火来，不敢朝外看。观众的呼声更高之后，她终于受不了地告诉乔治她想离开，还直接站了起来。乔治为她开路，那帮玩上头的游客腆着脸凑上前，想拉漂亮的艾米莉亚转个圈。艾米莉亚在某个浪荡子碰了她的手后惊叫了一声，乔治立即把对方推开，威胁地警告周围的人放尊重点。  
被乔治推开的男人又折回来，他很快发现乔治只不过是个欧米伽，一下子来了精神，贼兮兮地笑着打量起乔治。不远处的贝姬开始发觉事态严重了，她虽然高兴看到乔治吃瘪，但从未想过要把艾米莉亚搭进去。所以她撇开乔瑟夫，挤着人群来到艾米莉亚身边，保护她。  
这时候多宾出现了，他像个阿尔法一般挡开乔治和男人的对峙，把乔治护在身后，劝对方这件事就算了，错在他们。  
“不要吓着女士，先生。”多宾好言相劝。贝姬看混乱中那个男人并未放弃，他似乎把目标从艾米莉亚转移到了乔治身上，说什么非要让那个小白脸好看。多宾一直挡着他，周围看好戏的也受不了乔治一副高高在上的模样，不断往前凑近。乔治不会被这个场面吓到，因为在军营，他是个人气王，几乎所有人都喜欢他，乃至大部分或有或无地追求过他，剩下的小部分不是愚钝得没这方面心思，就是纯粹在嫉妒。但面对多宾，这帮人更愿意与他成为朋友，因为他谦和稳重，助人为乐，气息也没乔治那样魅惑人心，更显平易近人。曾经有位封了爵的老将军试问过多宾被标记的意愿，多宾礼貌地拒绝了。乔治把这件事跟他父亲讲了之后，便有了如下简短的对话。  
“拒绝？哼！他是在等皇室的邀请吗？拒绝？真可笑。如果他答应的话，还可以弄个将军的干儿子当当，遗产也有他的份！”  
“威廉的志向不在这方面，爸爸，他自有他的打算。”  
“愚昧至极，哼！”  
之后那位老将军找了个更加年轻漂亮的男孩，军营里把这个花边新闻足足传了两个礼拜才消停。不少人为多宾感到惋惜，但桃色故事的主人翁呢，如果不是乔治告诉他，可能还要被蒙在鼓里一个月。  
这件事并不是表明多宾是个迟钝的家伙，只是他相对于凭借天生的第二性优势，更信赖于自己实力，真诚待人，勤勤恳恳。有时候，别人还真的会恍惚间忘记他欧米伽的性别，把他当作贝塔，甚至是一位气息较弱的阿尔法对待了。  
而现在在游乐场里，在那帮无赖察觉多宾其实和乔治一样是个欧米伽之前，多宾思考着要如何从中扩开一条路让艾米莉亚离开。突然，周围的人莫名其妙悻悻地散了，和乔治起冲突的男人还不甘心地朝地上啐了一口，低着脑袋走开。  
“终于！”乔治上前拍拍多宾的肩膀。“没有你我该怎么办？”他说着，搂住艾米莉亚的肩膀离开。  
多宾知道那帮人不是因为他才散开的，而当他回身，看到身后抬眼瞧他的贝姬，一切了然于心。贝姬则是装出懵懂无知的表情，等着多宾把围巾交还给她。  
“艰难的一晚。”贝姬同情地说，还用眼神示意着依旧胡闹的乔瑟夫。“我们可不能没有你啊，多宾上尉。”  
她说完眨眨眼，这垫脚又扬脖子的动作在外人看来像是贝姬要去亲吻多宾，可女孩只是做做样子，显得对这个欢闹的夜晚意犹未尽，等着多宾抬起胳膊。多宾有种说不出的难受，他僵硬地让贝姬挽住，感受到女孩紧挨过来，柔软的胸脯压在手臂外侧，小心脏跳得很快。  
幸好那股气味不再明显了。多宾在拉上乔瑟夫的时候想。  
当晚多宾协同乔治回到军营，听着自己朋友一直在对那个黑发的法语教师碎碎念，同时咒骂乔瑟夫这个软蛋有眼无珠，被贝姬骗得团团转。多宾一个字都没听进去，他反复琢磨了许久，终于给自己下了个定论——贝姬·夏普是个阿尔法，而乔治似乎被她吸引了，毕竟每当乔治喋喋不休地念叨某人时，多宾就知道那个人肯定让乔治神魂不定。以前是其他人，最近则是艾米莉亚，但现在，从乔治嘴里出来的都是贝姬。  
不过多宾得知乔瑟夫因为丢脸离开了伦敦（乔治对他不断游说的功劳），贝姬只好坐着马车去往汉普郡任教，不由得松了口气。他看着昔日好友拆开艾米莉亚寄来的信件，在柔和的晨光中阅读，想着这对小情侣是值得他付出一切守护的。

*除了最后欧米伽，其余部分摘抄小说原句。


	2. Chapter 2

贝姬知道自己面临着一个巨大关卡，一个前所未有的挑战，难以回避，她无论如何都要迎难而上，硬着头皮把它克服过去。在艾米莉亚忧伤地把乔瑟夫信件内容念出，说什么为昨晚的失态内疚惭愧所以立即启程返回印度的废话，贝姬还未从惊讶之余回神，艾米莉亚已经哭着跑回二楼，留下送信的乔治得意地倚在壁炉边，对着贝姬挑眉炫耀。  
“对方毕竟是个从男爵，亲爱的夏普小姐。”他这么说。“家庭教师就应该去属于她们自己的地方。”  
“哦，哦，属于自己的地方……简直是无耻！”贝姬在收拾行李时夸张地模仿乔治的语气。她恶狠狠地把少得可怜的衣服塞进牛皮箱里，弯着嘴角摇晃脑袋，如果大家亲临现场，肯定会被她滑稽的模样逗笑的。“哦，哦，我是个漂亮的欧米伽，哦，哦，从男爵挺好的。放屁！”贝姬恼火地叉腰，瞪着化妆镜里那张苍白的脸蛋。  
“我究竟是为了什么？陪乔瑟夫那个胆小鬼玩了一个假期，结果什么都没捞到。”她将艾米莉亚之前送的那裹披肩叠好，放进箱子，还有同样是艾米送的衣服，两件连衣裙，只要是属于她的东西，一件不漏。  
“哦，我亲爱的小傻瓜，艾米莉亚，你都不知道自己爱上的是个什么货色。”贝姬哭丧着脸，撅着嘴巴。“哦，还有那位可亲的多宾上尉，和艾米一样，可怜，可怜。”她已经将所有的物品打包好，爽快地立起身子，扫视这个房间。她看到桌面上艾米莉亚的首饰，红色玛瑙项链，镶面的手拿镜，点缀珍珠的礼品盒，绸缎的发带。  
哦，可怜的我。贝姬心里默默念叨。下次能再见到这些好东西都不知道要等到什么时候了。  
准备下楼时，她收拾了表情，显得憔悴但也不能太过，收敛方才发怒的气息，等着仆人来搬她毫无分量的箱子。艾米莉亚一家人都在客厅里等着她，其中艾米莉亚的小脸已经哭红，让人看了心生爱怜，而那个可恶的乔治站在一旁，说他阴险狡诈也好，说他幼稚无聊也罢，当洋洋得意的笑容毫不掩饰地出现在他俊秀的脸蛋上时，贝姬还是下意识地承认欧米伽的确是邪恶又漂亮的物种。等着瞧吧，你再怎么得意，也不过是个等着被标记的小家伙。贝姬一边与乔治点头致意一边心里想着。  
艾米莉亚红着眼睛跟随贝姬来到马车边，她不停地说着她为乔瑟夫感到遗憾，只要贝姬停下脚步，她就立即凑上前抱抱她，眼泪都快要把贝姬的肩膀弄湿了。  
“我会给你写信。”艾米莉亚抽泣地说。“拜托，你也要给我写信，我们要经常联系。”  
“我只是去汉普郡，亲爱的艾米。”贝姬用拇指抹去艾米莉亚脸蛋上的泪珠，打趣地说。“当然，你哥哥值得更好的……”  
“哦，没有谁还能比你好了。”艾米莉亚说着又抱上贝姬，乔治在阶梯上不耐烦地翻着白眼。  
“……别哭了艾米，哦，我亲爱的艾米。”贝姬再次握着艾米莉亚的肩膀移开她，没脾气地打量贝塔娇好的脸蛋。“我想乔治不会想看他的未婚妻哭成这副模样的。”  
艾米莉亚艰难地破涕为笑，她迟疑地回头看看乔治，对方反应迅速地向她展露一个完美的微笑。  
这次分别贝姬意外获得了赛特笠先生给她的四基尼，似乎当做对乔瑟夫不告而别的赔礼了。坐上马车的贝姬无奈地将钱放好，心里快速地盘点了短期旅途的收获。艾米莉亚曾经想送那条玛瑙项链给她，一想到乔治可能会利用这点将贝姬的名声加以诋毁，贝姬没能收下。总体来说还不赖，没让乔瑟夫成功求婚是挺遗憾的，可贝姬现仔细考虑后，也觉得自己并不是很想去印度当一个白皮肤的官太太，谁知道她能不能熬过那些流行热病而不客死他乡呢？还有一点让贝姬郁闷了一时半会的便是她发现多宾在她离开的这天并没来送行。虽然他们交际仅限于那晚的游乐场，但贝姬好歹还是帮了上尉的忙啊，为此她不惜将隐藏多年的小秘密揭露了出来，就是为了让多宾留意到她，让他知道贝姬·夏普可是个有分量的女人。不过可惜的是在那晚剩下的时间里，多宾一直照顾着醉酒的乔瑟夫。赶上艾米莉亚和乔治之后，多宾自然而然地将贝姬交给他们，稳妥地送两位女士上了马车。  
“再次感谢。”贝姬突然从车窗里探出手，抓住多宾还未来得及松开的。“这个夜晚很愉快。”贝姬微微探出头，让灯光照耀在自己脸上。  
她看着多宾皱起眉头，对一个献殷勤的女士显得抵触，过于提防了。这次贝姬可没有散发她本身迷人的气场，权当一个正规的告别仪式，多宾还是后退一步，将手抽回，对她点点帽檐，马车便开走了。贝姬在飞速开离的马车上回身往后看，多宾和乔瑟夫臃肿的身影在夜幕中渐行渐远，很快便和游乐场闪烁的五彩灯光混成一团模糊不清。  
贝姬不知道的是，多宾回想起马车分别的那一刻居然有种劫后余生的错觉。他总觉得夏普女士行为奇怪，还未怀疑她是阿尔法前就有点规避着了。直觉敏锐的他可以从贝姬身上感受到一股强烈的冲劲，她看向人的第一眼便在索取对方全部的注意力，与此同时还要假装自己毫不在乎，轻飘飘地便让人踏入她引以为豪的调情陷阱。如果说贝姬这一小心思令多宾诧异，倒不如说她假装贝塔这件事让多宾由内而发感到恐惧，因为没有人会想着隐瞒自己的第二性——这是欺骗，是一种低劣的把戏手段，夏普小姐显然还对此沾沾自喜，像是等着被迫察觉真相的多宾来夸赞她似的。  
左思右想，多宾还是觉得有必要告诉乔治。他在可可树俱乐部找到好朋友，想着要如何开口劝诫。乔治在烟雾弥漫的吧台边瞧见多宾，友好地让他过去，一边挥舞着艾米莉亚给他的信，一边搂着多宾的肩膀，晃了会儿才松开他。  
“哦，罗顿那老家伙回家去了，只有你能陪我啦，我顶亲亲的多宾！”  
“不，乔治，我想着跟你说件事。”  
“有什么不能等会儿说吗？我好不容易将那个法语老师赶到乡下去。又是一场胜战，祝福我，祝福可亲的奥斯本！”奥斯本中尉欢快地喝掉白兰地，即刻拆开信件，就着一边窗外的阳光看起来，满意地眯着眼睛。  
多宾耸耸肩，觉得那件事不说也罢。  
故事的女主角暂时离开了繁华的市中心，内心忐忑地乘坐马车去往阴冷潮湿的乡下庄园。我们也暂且放下勒塞尔广场上的故事——那儿没了亲爱的贝姬·夏普也便没了大家津津乐道的戏剧性情节——一同将目光转移到这座占地庞大但也老旧陈腐的“女王的考利”庄园，看看那些价值六千镑的木材，看看那连成片的山脉土地，看看打猎活动中成群结队的猎狗群和精良的马匹，看看一望无际的玫瑰色的晴朗晚霞，同时也不忘记看看庄园主毕脱·考利硕大的酒糟鼻子，看看死板烦闷的大儿子比特·考利先生，看看可怜无神的第二任考利夫人还有她那两个脏兮兮的女儿，看看庄园里的一帮窃听绯闻并以此为乐的管家佣人们。  
看看瑞贝卡·夏普即将面对的挑战吧，我们将会所得其乐，把故事读得津津有味，仅仅因为它们是如此地狗血反复，在历史的长河中无不巧合又牵强地出现，降落在居住在这片潮湿地的欢乐的人们身上。  
当然，贝姬在这片笼罩着沉沉死气的不祥之地里遇见那位雄伟英俊的花花公子罗顿·考利上尉，并且让对方牢牢地爱上了她，或者，真的是这样吗？  
贝姬半夜才抵达“女王的考利”庄园，马车夫为她开车门，但没帮她拿行李。贝姬对此提出抗议，那位上了年纪的马车夫笑嘻嘻地转身，下流地打量着贝姬，说道：“难道你可以赏我一杯啤酒喝吗？”  
“哦，这要看考利男爵了。”贝姬稍微仰起头回答。“话说，男爵在哪里，我需要见见他。”  
“我就是。”  
“这可不能开玩笑，先生。”贝姬笑着说，她看着对方折回脚步，粗鲁地提起她的牛皮箱，突然反应过来。“噢，您真的是毕脱·考利男爵？”  
“难道呢？”考利男爵又是一阵嘿嘿地笑着，引领贝姬进入阴森的大宅。  
很快，在头几天里贝姬学会了庄园里的种种规矩，比如晚上十点过后不能着灯（这可恶的吝啬鬼），晚餐后要听庄园的继承人比特先生阅读教会册子，餐前庸长的祷告。如果没有那架小客厅里的钢琴，贝姬几乎快要精神崩溃了，或许第二任考利夫人就是这么一路走来变成这副神不附体的模样的。在教书的空闲时间里，贝姬喜欢带女孩们外出原野活动，主要是为了自己呼吸新鲜空气。她碰巧看见考利男爵的猎场看守人正在气喘吁吁地追赶那些盗猎者——十岁左右的男孩——而考利男爵就在一旁抽烟看着，时不时骂骂咧咧。贝姬好意上前询问，表现得她对这片庄园的资产问题有更进一步的见解，也发现考利男爵是多么热衷于打官司以此来进一步搜刮佃户的钱。她说着自己父亲也是个穷债鬼来与考利男爵建立话题，最后终于引出她本人善于处理官司案子的本事，至少算账方面比一般人精通，当初八岁的她就是这样帮着自己的父亲省下一笔经费的（虽然还是被毫不留情地花掉了）。  
考利男爵眯起眼睛，贪婪的目光在他灰色的睫毛下闪烁，贝姬便荣升为考利男爵的随身秘书，帮他打点一切和庄园有关的疑难旧账。如果说贝姬先前只懂得社交场上风花雪月那点技巧，那她现在也足以表现出精明女人的一面了。很快，凭着贝姬的本事，堆积在书房角落的账本都被清理得顺顺利利，每一笔货款都登记在案，每一个白条都一清二楚，贝姬捋好了考利男爵未来的官司事宜，同时还在不知不觉中帮他撤走一批无用的律师，节约下一大笔中介费，弄得男爵好不开心，常常在饭桌上喜笑颜开，也不顾大儿子比特的劝阻，猛灌兑水的白兰地，粗俗地讲着从下人那里听来的笑话。  
这样的日子也不是没有一点乐趣可供贝姬享受，她总算是比初来乍到时习惯庄园的生活，并且从中得到好处。现在她端坐在靠窗的书桌边，想着如何给艾米莉亚回信。她斟酌措辞，把自己写得令人同情但又不能太惨，要不然就显得她没有适应能力。艾米莉亚相比起贝姬有大把空闲的时间，她一天一天地写信，给乔治，也给贝姬。所以这俩人头三岔五地收到信件，以至于一看到那张微微带有粉色的信纸心里头便下意识念出艾米莉亚的名字。贝姬这边还好，她总会抽空给艾米莉亚写上几封寄回去，告诉她这边的生活是多么粗野可爱，孩子又是多么乖巧讨人喜欢（才怪），男爵对她很是照顾，其他人也不赖。而乔治那边则显得极其有个性，因为艾米莉亚实在写得太过频繁，信一封接一封地送往乔治手里，不管他在俱乐部还是咖啡馆抑或是军营的餐厅，他人在哪儿，大堆的信件便跟到哪儿。这种痴情的现象往往会遭到同僚的调戏，大伙儿都在问是哪个阿尔法如此坚持不懈地追求乔治的芳心，惹得乔治脸上红白相间，最后不得不跟送信的小厮抱怨不要再把信亲自交到他手上了，今后如果有，从他门缝下塞进去便成，少一封都没关系，反正第二天还会有差不多的寄过来。有次乔治还当着多宾的面将一封信点燃让自己好抽雪茄，这行为令多宾感到愤怒，但也无法说什么，只能恼火地瞪着他罢了——如果多宾可以得到一封艾米莉亚的信，让他花高价买下来都成。乔治自顾自吞云吐雾，又从怀里抽出一封信，在多宾面前晃了晃。  
“知道这是什么吗？”  
“不知道。”多宾没好气地回答他。  
“这是夏普小姐……哦，你还记得之前住在艾米莉亚家里的那个贝塔女孩吗？贝姬·夏普，这是她写给艾米莉亚的信，我想着艾米看过了，便拿了过来。”  
“……你为什么要拿别人的信？”多宾看着乔治单手撑开信纸，看得津津有味。  
“哈，她在抱怨那个庄园……哦，这可真有趣，我说，多宾，这么有趣的事可不能天天见着，拿来消遣可真不赖。”  
多宾没怎么应他，他心里还在为那封被点燃的信纸痛心呢。乔治却以为他只是不满没法分享这种乐趣，便把信纸给他递过去，要他接着。  
人们不是经常在走神之际会对别人听之任之吗？此刻的多宾也是如此，他思念着勒塞尔广场的艾米莉亚，一边又咒骂自己不该对朋友的未婚妻抱有如此过界的想法（怎么会过界呢？他无非也只是在追忆艾米莉亚坐在花园里的画面罢了），一不留神就将乔治递给他的东西接过了手。  
到手的刹那，多宾即刻感受到快要遗忘的贝姬的气息，它们如细密的刺针扎进多宾的指尖，发热肿胀，令他一个哆嗦，将信纸掉在地上。乔治埋怨地瞥了他一眼，把信捡了起来。  
“认真点，多宾，你还看不看了？”  
“我不看。”多宾站起来，幸好雪茄的烟雾遮挡了他发红的脸颊。“先走了，晚点见。”  
事实上，在贝姬为艾米莉亚写信的时候，她也抽空给多宾写了些。信上面写了什么内容并不重要，反正贝姬也没用心，她只是刻意地让自己的气味存封在信纸里，等着对方没有心理准备时打开被吓一跳的惊喜。贝姬觉得她这么做的动机完全是一个无聊的消遣，一个小小又连续不断的报复，谁叫多宾是如此地避讳她呢？如果这位可怜的欧米伽也像乔治所表现得那样愚蠢自满，说不定贝姬还会放他一马，睡一觉便忘记俩人之间的小情绪。多宾总会在一堆公事信件中被某封不起眼的纸张吓到，他从未打开过，光是看到贝姬·夏普的签名就已经令他愁眉不展。他不明白做错了什么，惹得这位小姐对他穷追不舍的，像是一个缠绵无尽的诅咒。就算先前多宾遇到过类似的情况，某个不轻易扬言放弃的阿尔法的猛烈攻势，最后也会被多宾老实的本性折磨得没了脾气，转而寻找下家。这次他也算是遇上对手了，贝姬可不会轻而易举地放过她盯上的人，无论是谁，不达目的誓不罢休——只不过目前为止，就连贝姬也未曾洞晓自己为何如此紧逼可怜的多宾。在她情窦尚未因此初开时，罗顿·考利上尉终于在“女王的考利”庄园遥远的地平线上出现，将她拯救于无聊的苦海，也令她暂且将对多宾的困惑存放起来，期许未来的哪天再次面临这个难解的问题。  
罗顿到来的那天清早，贝姬正巧站在面临主道的窗前。她看着一匹骏马从远处而来，踩着朝阳旭日，冲破淡蓝色的薄雾，一位高大威武的军官位于马上，英姿飒爽地驾驶着马匹。他动作矫健，干练沉稳，直到他最终进入庄园空地，轻松地下马后，贝姬才瞧见他的模样。  
嗨呀！我们亲爱的贝姬先前还从未被一个阿尔法吸引过，但此刻的她的确为这位英俊的男青年红了脸。  
只是在这个苦地方呆太久的缘故。她嘲笑自己，赶紧梳妆打扮起来，带着两个学生砰砰地下楼，赶着罗顿进屋之前堵在楼梯上，装作碰巧偶遇那样整装待发着。  
罗顿·考利在牛津待过一段时间，之后被退学。宠爱他的玛蒂尔达姑妈立即给他找了关系，将他送进禁卫军里，顺便买了个上尉头衔让他当着。这个来自汉普郡的纨绔子弟从不学好，赌博喝酒，钟情于打猎和养马，除此之外的事情一概不过问，谁都数不清他在外头伤了多少人的心。关于罗顿的事迹中，最让贝姬着迷的是，他为了捍卫自己（或者某人？罗顿也记得不太清了）的名誉和马克上尉开枪决斗，把对方给打死了。  
“是当场死亡吗？”贝姬问。  
“呃，有一次是当场死亡，另一次我只是射穿了对方的帽子，把他吓跑了。”  
“两场决斗！您可真英勇！”  
贝姬惊叹地说着，很快又弹起钢琴唱开流行的法文歌了。罗顿欣欣然地站在一旁给她翻乐谱，军靴打着节拍，低沉地跟着轻轻哼唱。他们无限接近比特要阅读教堂册子的时间，但没有人动身前往另一个稍微大些的客厅，等到了熄灯时间，俩人才依依不舍地分开，期间并未受到任何人打扰，比特也从未来过——怎么说呢？似乎在罗顿来到“女王的考利”庄园后，比特除了餐点出现在众人视线，其余时间里像是躲起来似的。机敏如瑞贝卡，年轻姑娘察觉到其中的腥味，试着在花园里问罗顿他和比特究竟是怎么了。  
“哦，我讨厌他，你知道，一个欧米伽。”罗顿耸耸肩膀，不屑提起他亲哥的名字。“在牛津那里，大伙儿还叫他'考利小姐'呢！简直可笑！”他说着看向贝姬，像是想起一件好玩的趣事。  
“我小时候可是经常揍他，那个娘炮只会哭着去找母亲。”  
我们总是从某人说过的话里寻找玄机，而忽略他没有说的部分，但真相往往就隐藏其中。罗顿没有告诉贝姬的是关于比特第一次发情和他自己对此突发事件的所作所为。那晚是罗顿第一个察觉到空气中细微的变化，一丝甜蜜顺着风口进入他的房间，他跟着气味出来，浑身躁动不安，冒着热汗，他抬头望着阴森的楼层黑影，第一念头便是想到他那个软弱文静的哥哥。比特和他模样不太相像，两个人个子都挺拔，但罗顿健壮有力，比特则瘦得让人可怜，从小如此，无论母亲多么偏爱他，还是那个病怏怏的模样，等到日后他习惯穿上类似于神父的黑衣服后，这幅模样反倒还适合他了。罗顿即便从小瞧不起比特，但看着他优雅地骑着漆黑的骏马（罗顿在一个圣诞节破天荒送给他的）从庄园的道路上缓缓而过，细腰身随着马匹摆动，稍微仰着脖子，露出他苍白姣好的面庞——罗顿即便警告自己应厌恶于此，但最终沉醉其中。现在回到注定着改变兄弟俩故事轨迹的一晚，那一年第一任考利夫人过世，比脱·考利男爵又跑去参加镇上的晚会，仆人不是睡得发沉就是一样偷溜了出去——总之除了罗顿，没有第二个人察觉三楼的气味变化，一切的机会都落在了他身上。那一瞬间，罗顿头次发现这间宅子竟能如此安静，自己心跳又如此轰隆巨响。他甚至都已经想好等老头子发现比特脖子上的咬痕后自己要怎么解释，反正家丑不能外扬，老考利总归会帮他隐瞒的。罗顿·考利就是这个样子，贪图眼前享乐，后果如何他才不会去顾及，即便对方是他的哥哥。不过事与愿违，他上了楼，发现比特把房门锁了。  
他的欲望在门的另一边燃烧，他的至亲，他的梦中所爱，他所鄙弃又因此无法割舍的人——他居然把门锁了！  
罗顿恼火地砸门，将厚重的门板撞得可见门缝，空洞愤怒的声响像夏日惊雷回荡在空旷的宅邸里，一波接着一波。罗顿大骂比特，骂他卑鄙小人，骂他自私自利，接着又惘然若失，挨在门缝下说着悄悄话，想方设法哄他开门。  
阳光进入屋子，罗顿绝望了。他看着父亲的马车进入主道，只能一声不响地回到自己房间。从此之后，兄弟俩的关系进一步恶化，如果在餐桌上相遇，也绝不会有眼神交流，权当对方不存在。罗顿曾想过要把比特的那匹马拿回来，不过当他再次看见哥哥悠然骑着马从镇上回来的那副轻松模样，又不好再提。  
罗顿这次回到庄园，为即将到来的玛蒂尔达姑妈做准备。他厌烦于又要见到比特那张大眼睛的瘦脸，谁知道进入一楼大堂后，瞧见阶梯上新来的家庭教师。她正好站在光里，显得柔光万丈，笑容甜美，举止优雅，黑眼睛正朝着他滴溜溜地转。罗顿想着他可以先把比特放一边了。  
贝姬再次展现她惹人喜欢的一面，机灵却不会过度聪明，温柔也不会羞于任何社交活动。罗顿彻底被她俘虏，迷得团团转，觉得这个女孩满足了自己一切大男子主义的幻想。偶尔比特会站在窗边，由二楼往下窥看他们，面无表情，像一道阴影。贝姬发现那股阴森的目光后，总会和罗顿窃笑着要他瞧瞧二楼的鬼魂。  
“他居然不让我和考利男爵玩双陆棋！”贝姬夸张地说。“还说秘书不能是女人！”  
“哼！这就是比特。”罗顿不屑地朝上望去，看着比特惊慌地躲开。“我真讨厌他！”  
罗顿从未想过贝姬第二性的真实性，天真了一段时间，直到玛蒂尔达姑妈到来后，贝姬为了讨姑妈欢心，偷偷释放阿尔法气息让路过的比特一时腿软摔坐在地上，挣扎起来也只能红着脸离开。罗顿看了看哈哈大笑的姑妈，又看看朝他使眼色的贝姬，稍显惊讶，不过也很快接受了，他还是很喜欢贝姬，觉得这姑娘真不赖！  
一切如贝姬所设想的，她让玛蒂尔达姑妈喜欢上了这个贝塔小姑娘，并且把她从阴森老旧的“女王的考利”庄园解救带离，再次回到光明璀璨的伦敦市区，安稳地落住在白亮崭新的派克街上。罗顿时常来探望他亲爱的姑妈，跟考利老小姐打趣，说她如此打扮贝姬，是不是已经给她安排好下家了？贝姬为此谈话内容发了一顿脾气，说辞如果前面我没有提过，很抱歉，不过这一套把戏贝姬已经对所有妄图激怒她的人说了千百万遍了——“你是不是认为我家境贫寒，无亲无友，因此就不知廉耻了吗！你们这些有钱人不尊重我，难道我还不懂自尊自重吗？你是不是认为我只不过是一个家庭教师，不比你们汉普郡的世家子弟那般聪明、那样懂感情、那般有修养？哼！我可是蒙托莫伦西家族的后人，蒙托莫伦西家哪里比不上你们考利家了？”*总之她理亏的时候就是喜欢提起她的外家，无论合法与否，有些人就是喜欢具有传奇性的身世。  
罗顿当然为这行为感到自愧，这也令他在感情上丢盔弃甲，越发喜爱贝姬了。  
现在，正如玛蒂尔达·考利老小姐在马车上同贝姬开玩笑所说的那样。“贝姬·夏普要来啦，注意！伦敦你可得小心了！”

 

*小说原句。


	3. Chapter 3

故事进展到这，我们的贝姬·夏普兜兜转转，从女子学院到勒塞尔广场，从汉普郡乡下到派克大街，基本上与每一位出场的重要角色打过照面并且有了或多或少的交往，排除未来她即将会去到的那几个城市，海边的布拉依顿，亦或是比利时的布鲁塞尔，还有法国的巴黎，以及在这些美妙的地方遇到的新角色和伴随发生的奇趣的情感冒险故事，贝姬小姐的旅程也可谓多姿多彩、妙趣横生，想必也是茶余饭后闲谈中不可或缺的趣闻，让人津津乐道地听上几个钟头也不为过。这么数着一看，贝姬·夏普的未来简直就像是阿拉伯的梦中仙境般五光十色，到处充满了勃勃生机，成功的大门就在那片彩霞后为她敞开，机遇铺就一条崭新的康庄大道让她仰头而上，美好的生活正等着她呢！不过，话说回来，既然这些好事都已经为她安排妥当，那也不妨让各位稍安勿躁，留心于目前的故事，一同为贝姬小姐细数这些放在她眼前的甜头乐趣。  
以下是贝姬·夏普刚到达派克街的寓所不久便写给艾米莉亚·赛特笠的信：

给我阔别多日的、顶亲亲的艾米最诚挚的问候！  
近日事务繁多，加上住所频繁调动，很抱歉未能及时给你写信，让你知晓可怜的贝姬安危。不过关于“女王的考利”庄园我也实在没什么好写的了，每日每夜反反复复的活动和工作，想必你也不想知道这里的黑猪腿要多少便士、白萝卜收成如何、考利男爵又是如何打骂他的仆人的故事吧？这些连我都不爱听，可又不得不去理会。我可爱的艾米，这么一想你又是多么幸福，与父母同住，有个如此伟岸的哥哥，还有亲爱的乔治中尉的陪伴。祝福你，祝福你们一家！让我亲一下你的脸蛋吧，艾米，请给我慰藉，但是同时，也请给予我顶好的运气！因为我终于摆脱了那个死气沉沉的宅邸了。考利男爵的姐姐，敬爱的玛蒂尔达姑妈的到来简直是为我显灵的福音。就那么几天，欢乐降临在了这片枯燥无味又冷飕飕湿漉漉的大地上。这家人为了讨有钱的姑妈欢心，天天举办舞会，压箱底的美酒全都搬了出来，还有那些羔羊，那些黑黝黝的猪崽，对，还有龙虾。可怜的考利老小姐就是因为龙虾吃得太多而卧病不起，要不是任劳任怨的贝姬的照顾，说不定她现在还只能在床上数着天花板的霉点呢！顺便也说说姑妈她最最疼爱的小侄子罗顿上尉吧，他可是禁卫军的人呢！虽然平日他总是呼风唤雨，对仆人大声呵斥，不拘小节又有点他父亲的粗鲁，不过总的来说，他六尺有多的个子，洪亮的声音，出手大方，马术了得足以抵消我先前写下的不足之处。啊，艾米，我真希望能让让你们见见面，令我两个最爱的人相互认识！你真应该亲眼瞧瞧在舞会上罗顿上尉一刻不停地与我跳舞的样子，勃拉克勃鲁克家的小姐们要坐不住了，她们可是海军上将的女儿们，穿着从伦敦买的衣服来参加舞会的。另外，大家都夸赞我穿着那件淡粉色的裙子很好看，还有那件米黄色的绸缎的裙子，这些都可是你送给我的衣服呀！几场舞会下来我可都把它们穿旧了，真让人舍不得。有一次万不得已，我还翻出了第一任考利夫人的晚礼服来穿，对此我只想说，夫人的眼光真不赖，这是件顶好的裙子，在舞会上被大肆称赞，最后考利男爵还真的将它送给我了！  
总之，在玛蒂尔达姑妈吃龙虾生病到住旅店的客人们都离开的这段时间，我既是照顾可怜的老太太，又要尽了庄园主秘书的职责安排节目，忙得不可开交，已经落下好几场像样的晚会了，不过罗顿上尉时时刻刻陪伴着我，所以大体上我也没对此抱怨什么。他可真是我的救星，亲爱的艾米！他的到来将我从寂寥中解救，而跟随他脚步的玛蒂尔达姑妈又彻底地将我从这片难受的湿泥地里带走——对，我回伦敦啦，亲爱的艾米，请祝贺我，在夜晚的祷告里帮我为上帝讲一句好话吧！或许你一开始便可以从信笺上读出玄机，但我还是要亲笔告诉你这一喜事。我与玛蒂尔达姑妈回到派克街的宅邸，安安稳稳地渡过几日了。这里可真大，艾米，我从未想过在市区内还有这么大的房子。考利男爵总是想方设法要我回去，幸好有我敬爱的姑妈阻拦，她亲口答应，如果她的心会为我的离去而难受半分，她那个万恶的色鬼弟弟是永远带不走我的。我该如何答谢她的恩情呢？恐怕一辈子都难以报答完的吧。  
大体上要和你讲述的就是这么多，我期待着我们见面的那一天，虽然近期不太可能，老太太的身体欠恙，我还要花时间继续照顾，不过没关系，罗顿上尉天天来拜访他的姑妈，我也不至于落个孤苦伶仃无人过问的下场。  
代我向你可亲可爱的朋友们问好！

爱你的 贝姬·夏普

 

以下是艾米莉亚·赛特笠小姐的回复：

收到你的来信让我倍感欣喜，亲爱的贝姬。很高兴看到你的生活是如此的多姿多彩，就像你早前所说的那样，明天一定要过得比今天好。愿你期望的生活早日到来，也期望我们相见的日子就在明天！

想你的 艾米莉亚·赛特笠  
备注：很抱歉未能像你写的来信那般内容丰富，近日的我状况不佳，主要是乔治他总不回我信件，让我每天盼着送信的小厮就像小狗盼望着一盘行走的肉丸子。既然你我都在伦敦，我想的确不出几日便会在公园或者其它地方相见相遇吧？希望到那时候的你可以看见我和乔治像两只可爱的小鸟依偎在一起的模样。

 

在乌烟瘴气的可可树俱乐部里，对艾米莉亚如此冷血的乔治正伏在台球桌上，专心致志地与罗顿上尉切磋，可惜球技有别，乔治远没有罗顿上尉对所有含有赌博性质的游戏玩得这么得心应手，几乎场场落败，眼睁睁地看着他的英镑被高大帅气的阿尔法毫不留情地从台球桌边抽走。罗顿为此高兴地发出哼哼鼻音，他咬着雪茄，吞云吐雾之际瞥见俱乐部的大门双扇大开，多宾上尉一脸凝重地走了进来。他像是一道白皙的晨光冲破雾霭，如一把利剑劈开铠甲，似一匹骏马越过重重障碍——总之他的到来反而突显了眼下俱乐部实质内核的破败，仿佛让每一个在其中享乐的人为此内疚惭愧，羞得脸红才作罢似的。罗顿一向不太喜欢多宾一本正经的模样，虽然他自己也深知对方本性如此，可他就是看不惯，某些时候，他还可以从对方浅色的眼睛中窥看见某个远在汉普郡的瘦高个男人的神态。幸好罗顿与多宾从未过多交集，否者这两个意见相左的人总会闹出个大动静来，而往日能将其两位联系在一块的也只有那位漂亮的乔治中尉了。此时进入可可树俱乐部的多宾就是为了乔治的事而来的。  
罗顿先看到了来到台球桌边的多宾，他们相互抬眼见着对方，浅浅地点下头算打过照面。乔治醉心于研究下一杆的角度，根本没发觉好朋友正站在一旁瞪着他。  
“我有话要跟你说说。”多宾凑上前，将专注的乔治吓了一跳。  
“天哪，多宾，你是来找我要债的吗？”乔治夸张地抱怨道，他用余光打量桌子另一边的罗顿，看见对方十分默契地背过身，不打扰他们对话，才继续对多宾说。“能有什么事可以令你这么着急的？”  
“我前阵日子经过勒塞尔广场，便去了赛特笠家拜访，结果你的未婚妻向我抱怨，说你从未给她回过一封信？”多宾压着嗓音埋怨着。“只是一封信啊，我的朋友，你最近是有很多事要忙吗？如果我天天来俱乐部的话倒可以一次不落地瞧见你呢！”  
“啊，你还不如真的来向我追债呢。”乔治闷闷不乐地回答。“我想说的是，多宾，你别发火，这件事原本就是无法说清的。就是……呃，就是，艾米她真的太经常写信啦，每时每刻都在写，你也不是没去过我的寝室，快要被白花花的纸堆满了，昨晚我还花费了一点时间才从里面清理出我的床位的。”  
乔治说到这里笑了下，但多宾依旧盯着他，乔治哈哈两声后也不好再继续笑了。他犹豫了一会儿，突然又恶狠狠地说：“你是在问我到底是不是一个正人君子，是不是啊？你这一段时间跟我说话的语气，我越听越难受了。”  
“这又是怎么了？乔治，我不过是要求你不要冷落了这样一个好姑娘。你去伦敦的时候，应当去看望一下她，尽量少去圣詹姆士那儿赌钱。”  
乔治冷笑着说道：“哦，我明白了，看来你准备向我讨账了。”  
多宾也是有血性的人，他这次冷冷地答道：“就是，我一直以来都是跟你讨账来的，不是吗？很可惜你现在才发现。”  
乔治现在才有点后悔了，他说：“威廉，请不要生我气了。谁都晓得你关照我的地方太多了，你帮我渡过了几十个难关。那次禁卫军里的考利赢了我那么多钱，要不是你的话，我早就完蛋了。对这些，我很清楚，但是你也不能对我那样严格，每天用一番大道理训斥我。还有，我深爱着艾米莉亚，你不要发火啊，我知道她是十分完美的。但是得来毫不费劲儿的东西的确没什么意思。哎！我们团队刚从西印度群岛调回来，我想好好地放松一下。结婚后我肯定会改一改的。大丈夫一言九鼎。多宾，不要再找我的碴儿了。下个月我父亲准会送给我许多零花钱，到时候我还一百镑给你好了。现在我就去海维托帕那里请个假，明儿一早我就去伦敦看望一下艾米莉亚。这样你应该满意了吧。”*  
其实在这段长篇大论里面，有几处听得多宾心里不舒服，他试图插嘴给予纠正，但看着老朋友乔治一脸无奈可怜的模样，想想还是先放他一马吧，毕竟人家已经承诺过明天就要去见艾米莉亚了。  
“谁愿意老是生你的气呢？”多宾拍拍乔治的肩膀，露出笑容。“只是别再让好女孩伤心了。”  
“谁？哪个好女孩？”罗顿突然插进话来。乔治立即笑容满面，而多宾不满地后退一步，给他让出位置。“我怎么听到你们提了我的名字，嗯？是我的错觉吗？”  
罗顿打趣地用手肘捅捅乔治，督促他快点打出下一杆。乔治见多宾没继续说什么，便立即回到了游戏里，到桌子的另一边伏身观察起角度来。  
“所以，多宾上尉。”罗顿转而面向多宾，他毫不顾忌地朝前迈进一步，让多宾不得不稍微抬头看他。“总是瞎操心的多宾，我想想，啊，贝姬她人在汉普郡的时候常常提起你们几位，我想那个好女孩应该就是她口中的艾米莉亚吧。”  
“是的，没错。”多宾应付地回答道。“如果没有其它事，我先走了。”  
当多宾转身即将离开之际，罗顿伸手抓住了他，力度不容置疑，阿尔法的力量一下子令多宾感到不适。他隐忍着满腔恼怒，回头摆脱罗顿的大手，继续看着他，等着下文。  
“我想你朋友的赌资就快要没了。”禁卫军朝桌角扫了一眼，多宾发现乔治放在那的钱的确不多了，可能还撑不过这一局。他再次看回罗顿，对方只是微笑着盯着他，那股自鸣得意的神态居然与贝姬有些相似。  
“让他先欠着吧。”多宾说完，赶紧走了出去，留下桌边一脸满足淫威的阿尔法猛吸雪茄，对着他在门后消失的背影沾沾自喜，像是打赢了一场胜战。  
原本以为有了这次不愉快的会面，加上贝姬忙碌的生活，故事里这几个年轻人可能还要花上好长一段时间才能相聚见面，引出各种趣闻来。所以在此我们可要好好感谢仍然卧病在床的玛蒂尔达姑妈，就是因为身为一个年迈的阿尔法的小小愿望——多见见漂亮的年轻人在她面前娱乐，心情也会变好——贝姬立即着手准备了几张请帖，开办了一个规模不大但精致华美的小聚会。我们随着从大宅邸里寄出的一封封邀请函去往各地，其中部分来到了勒塞尔广场，来到了契邓姆军营，当然也意思意思地来到了汉普郡各家少女手上（即便知道她们大多都没能赶得及短时间内来参加舞会，但作为表面功夫，贝姬也不能冷落了他们）。各位年轻人兴高采烈地收到考利老小姐的邀请函，赶着日期，专心打扮一番，在美丽的傍晚时分准时到达了府邸，由穿着号衣的仆人引进大门，像是见一位神秘的异国女王般向考利小姐屈膝行礼，殷勤赞叹室内豪华的装横是如此匹配得上老小姐的名望和审美。玛蒂尔达高兴地接受每个漂亮的年轻人的赞美，她坐在大厅的沙发椅上，举着明晃晃的眼镜，通过一旁贝姬的介绍，眯着眼睛瞧着这赏心悦目的画面。  
“哦，那是谁？”考利小姐问道。此时她的目光转向客厅的大门，瞧见了漂亮的艾米莉亚与她英俊潇洒的未婚夫乔治。“哦，看看他们，好一对天仙，啊，快让我们相互认识认识，贝姬，让我见见这对不小心飞进寒舍的天使。”  
贝姬笑着直起身。她友好地朝艾米莉亚招手，而后又极其含蓄地朝对她有些目瞪口呆的乔治点头，接着，她欣喜地看见罗顿和多宾正跟在这对情侣的身后，缓步进入了客厅。  
“哦，我的好姑妈，我这就让你们认识认识，这可太好了，这么多漂亮的欧米伽，正合你意不是吗？”  
按理来说，请帖寄去的地方没有一个是给多宾上尉的。经过游乐园的那一遭，多宾算是对贝姬有了戒心，再加上汉普郡无聊的期间寄出来的那些恶作剧信件，贝姬已经是无法获得多宾的信任了。可是狡猾的女孩从未想过放弃，如果直接邀请无计可施，那就要动用周围的人力啦。她先是给艾米莉亚的邀请函上加了些字，说为了怀念和报答游乐场那晚的欢乐记忆，恳请艾米莉亚帮个忙，进而邀请那晚的朋友一同来参加考利小姐的晚会。乔治是没得说了，他总会被上流社会的种种活动吸引，像喜光的飞蛾，哪里亮堂就飞往哪里热闹。目前唯一困难的就是多宾（贝姬也曾烦恼过乔瑟夫的赴约，因为玛蒂尔达姑妈亲口要求过，要年轻漂亮的，幸好没人知道那个小胖子此时此刻在哪里逍遥，贝姬躲过一劫），阿尔法女孩担心如果乔治嫌麻烦，或者邀请得太过火让对方察觉，她精心准备的这一计划也将会泡汤。不过，另一封寄去契邓姆的信倒是给她留了预备计划。罗顿肯定是要来的，但贝姬为了给自己避嫌，也给罗顿捎上一封，同时专门备注，要他紧盯着乔治，暗示他一定要将多宾骗过来。  
可怜的多宾被自己的好友欺骗，不明就里地跟着一同上了马车。他以为去的是个普通的人家，见见乔治和他以前的老朋友，同时还能看见陪同乔治一道而去的艾米莉亚（其实在乔治说艾米莉亚也参加的时候多宾就已经答应了）。当看到罗顿上尉也上了马车，还颇为大方地坐在了驾驶座旁边的空位上，多宾心里疑惑大增，但介于艾米莉亚在场，他也不好直接质问乔治这其中究竟有什么阴谋。  
现在他踩上白皙平坦的大理石阶梯，眼睛被走廊上燃烧的多根蜡烛熏得难受，而那个阿尔法女孩正站在女主人的座位边，高兴地朝他们招手。多宾就算是想转身离开都做不到了，因为有罗顿上尉宽大的胸膛挡着呢。  
贝姬·夏普将自己的朋友给考利老小姐一一介绍，看得出老阿尔法很喜欢长相漂亮举止温柔的贝塔姑娘，而当大伙进入客厅中心交谈、或者围在钢琴边唱歌的时候，玛蒂尔达姑妈还笑眯眯地和贝姬悄声议论乔治，说这个欧米伽还真的如贝姬所说的是个漂亮的小傻瓜。  
“他可真俊，不是吗？”  
“当然，亲爱的姑妈，不过他还欠我两百镑钱呢。”罗顿在一旁补充。  
姑侄俩在那里相互打趣，贝姬却有些高兴不起来，她发现自己一向敬佩的姑妈（至少有一点吧，她可是个有钱的老女人）对她好不容易邀请来的多宾没有一点兴趣，根本就没慧眼发觉这位欧米伽完全抵得上整个大厅所有的人。而此时的多宾正端着酒杯，和三两个人站在钢琴边，全神贯注地听着艾米莉亚弹琴，也并不在意女主人对他朴素的打扮从一开始就保持着偏见。  
贝姬有些自讨没趣，她再次察觉到在茫茫人海中找个性情中人并非易事，她曾寄托期望于姑妈，可眼下事实摆着，她也只不过是个贪图美色而忽略真善美的老女人罢了。贝姬一边感叹自己居然会用到真善美这个词汇，一边离开主人席，缓步朝钢琴那边踱去。乔治半道儿上把她拦住了，甚至正巧还挡住了多宾的身影。  
“感谢你的邀请，夏普小姐。”乔治彬彬有礼地说道，同时将一杯酒杯递了过来。  
“您可真客气，奥斯本中尉。”贝姬接过酒杯，她稍微回身朝罗顿瞥了眼，禁卫军立即偷笑起来。  
“不过，您还记得我啊，在赛特笠府上我可不觉得您能对我留下深刻的印象。”  
“我的错，贝姬，还有请别再见外了，叫我乔治，可以吗？”  
“哎呀，反正我们这些做家教的也受够了人家的怠慢，还没见过几个喜欢向我们套近乎的人呢。虽然我在汉普郡过得是有些辛苦，但生活也不比这儿的差，毕竟考利男爵曾经也有加官晋爵的机会，只是他自己推辞了而已。总体来说，那里和这里……”贝姬加重语气。“还是有本质上的区别的，我亲爱的乔治。”  
乔治听得有些恼火，他从未想过一个贝塔能在他面前摆架子，而且还若有若无地指槐骂桑起来。  
另一边，在玛蒂尔达姑妈那里，她正瞧着贝姬和乔治有说有笑的，不免又好奇，继续问罗顿。  
“我记得他是常备军的吧？”罗顿敷衍地回答，结果他眼睛往上飘，看到多宾上尉。“那个，姑妈，那是乔治的上尉，威廉·多宾，正听着琴呢。”  
“哦，他啊，我正纳闷贝姬为什么要叫他来呢，哎，真是个小可怜，虽然同样穿着军装，乔治的那套几乎都还在发亮！”  
“贝姬可是花了大力气才请来他的。”罗顿补充。姑妈稍显惊讶地抬头，她眨巴着眼睛，再次紧盯着多宾，而后露出微笑。  
“我想贝姬总该有她自己的打算。”姑妈示意罗顿弯腰，在他耳朵嘀咕几句。  
过了会儿，罗顿直径来到艾米莉亚身边，附身轻声说了什么。多宾看着艾米莉亚意外地抬头看看，然后神色紧张地离开了钢琴。在多宾为艾米莉亚让道时，罗顿也来到欧米伽身边，对他说考利小姐盛情邀请他们两位过去聊聊天。没一会儿，就连正在争锋相对的贝姬和乔治也被拉拢着来到玛蒂尔达姑妈周围。一帮年轻人有些无措地在姑妈狸猫似的眼神下腆着笑脸，老大不自在，除了早已对此习惯的贝姬和开始有点走神的罗顿。终于，姑妈朝艾米莉亚伸手，要小姑娘坐到她身边的绸面矮凳上，拉开架势要开始深入交谈了。而乔治绝不放弃这个讨好女爵士的机会，跟着一块来到艾米莉亚身边，像位尽责的未婚夫般把手轻放在艾米莉亚肩膀上让她安心，自己也倚在靠背上，露出专心致志的神情来。  
“我想，贝姬，你就负责招待好多宾上尉吧。”艾米莉亚姑妈这么说。  
多宾诧异地瞪大眼睛，他感觉自己正陷入泥沼，而周围的人还总要推他一把，怕他还不够倒霉似的。他看着乔治对他使眼色，罗顿则有些幸灾乐祸地看着他。他还未对此安排推辞，贝姬就已经挽上他的手臂，上半身挨近他，就像游乐场那晚一样施展她的魅力。  
“想听我弹琴吗，多宾上尉。”  
多宾只能埋怨地朝乔治看一眼，如果不是他，此时此刻的多宾或许正待在咖啡馆里安逸地看一本小说呢。  
我们可怜的欧米伽极其不情愿地被伪装的贝塔女孩拉到了钢琴边，贝姬示意多宾为她翻谱，自己也打趣地扯扯上尉的外衣领，然后又把它抚平，好像多宾整洁的衣服在贝姬的眼中还有多处不合规范的地方。不少来宾也凑到了钢琴边，他们隐约地被贝姬吸引，个别则有趣地看着双颊泛红的多宾，奇怪他为何如此紧张，在这么漂亮的女士身边仿佛在遭遇一场祸害般痛苦。可想而知，在场的人们都不知道，实质上吸引他们的是年轻阿尔法被伪装起来的气息，它混在在花香和酒味里，让大家不知不觉中便让脚步朝向这儿，还会误以为自己是被琴声引导过去的。所以，距离气味源最近的多宾实在是难受得要命，操练的艳阳曝晒和冰天雪地的行军都没有此时的煎熬难忍。他本着军人的秉性和耐力装出若无其事的模样，但当他抬手帮贝姬翻过一页琴谱时，颤抖的指尖立即出卖了他，同时贝姬察觉的明烈目光和她轻声的嗤笑也令多宾难过得蹙紧眉头，好不容易才忍下泄到口边的呻吟。  
“怎么了，多宾上尉？”贝姬明知故问地看了他一眼。“是这里烛光太亮太热了吗？”  
“不是。”多宾回答，双手背在身后，毫不示弱地挺起胸膛，如临大敌地站好。周围的女士躲在扇子后轻笑，像是看到一位情窦初开的男孩在心爱的女孩面前出糗那样感到新奇好玩。  
贝姬没有对此发表看法，她本着调戏欺负欧米伽的原意，欢乐地弹了好几首曲子，偶尔开口歌唱，时不时提醒一旁的多宾需要翻页了。直到玛蒂尔达姑妈终于困倦之后，艾米莉亚和乔治的到来才将痛苦的多宾解救出去，虽然这对爱情鸟儿对多宾受的苦完全不知情。罗顿倒是察觉得出，也不过只是在一旁挖苦地看笑话罢了。  
“哦，欢乐的时光总是如此的快。”贝姬轻巧地伸着懒腰，她从琴凳上跳起，像只小麻雀般跳到多宾的身上，毫无恶意地拍拍他颤抖发烫的胸口，听到他从唇缝间挤出的微弱泣声，便满意地给了一个世界上最纯洁的贴面礼。  
“我想，以后还能经常见面，不是吗？“她大方地说道。  
多宾要被这个嬉皮笑脸的阿尔法气得差点骂出口来——他的确有过几次动怒的模样，乔治都见过——可是艾米莉亚就无辜地站在一旁，对他侧仰着脑袋，金色的碎发搭在额头上，像天鹅身上最细腻的绒毛。多宾闭上眼睛，平息怒火，然后面无表情地对贝姬的邀请道谢，赶紧转身回到乔治的身后，一动不动地看着大厅一侧。  
当晚玛蒂尔达姑妈睡下时，还颇有兴趣地询问贝姬和多宾上尉相处得如何。  
“哦，你知道的，亲爱的姑妈，他真是个可人，我从老早就已经发现他这一点了。告诉我姑妈，是不是每一个欧米伽都是如此可爱？”  
“算是吧，虽然我个人觉得还是乔治中尉算得上是绝好的欧米伽，他的派头可比那些天生贵族的公子哥还要好咧。”  
“好吧，您说得没错，晚安，祝您好梦，有什么事就拉铃，我就在隔壁。”  
贝姬稍显失落地说，离开前不忘亲亲考利老小姐的额头，这一夜才算是过去。

*小说原句。


	4. Chapter 4

小聚会之后乔治和艾米莉亚常常被邀请去考利小姐府上作客，大部分时间是贝姬招待他们，偶尔罗顿也会在。如果考利老小姐精神好，也会邀请年轻人去她寝室，天南地北地聊上半天。贝姬好几次暗示乔治为什么不叫上亲爱的多宾，说这里人多才热闹。乔治无奈地说他又不是没试过，每次多宾都直接拒绝，或者干脆找不到人。  
“他最近挺忙的，连我也没办法经常见到他。”乔治给贝姬倒酒的时候说。他施展自己风流潇洒的作派，保持微笑，轻轻哼着贝姬某次唱过的法国小曲儿。贝姬看看艾米莉亚，示意乔治靠近些，凑到他耳朵边。  
“要你可爱的未婚妻帮个忙呗，他总不会拒绝女士的邀请吧？”  
艾米莉亚打心底不是很喜欢来见玛蒂尔达姑妈，虽然贝姬总是在信里夸赞她是如何好人，说她这里是如何空旷需要年轻人的热闹。但每当可怜的艾米和乔治去往那栋大宅后，女孩又会被莫名其妙地冷落在一边。贝姬总是忙里忙外的，经常上楼照看姑妈，下楼去和仆人转达姑妈的苛刻要求，等到她终于可以陪客人，注意力却又放到了乔治身上，仿佛她和艾米莉亚的话题一下子适用于所有人了。几次下来，艾米莉亚已经在无意间练就了保持长时间微笑走神的技巧。罗顿上尉的到来也未令情况好转，他会豪气地邀请乔治同他去娱乐室玩牌，贝姬跟着他们离开，留下艾米坐在客厅安静地喝茶，或者被姑妈叫到二楼。  
艾米莉亚时常这么安慰自己，只要她能和乔治在一块就很满足了。  
“他是个多么漂亮的人啊。”艾米喃喃自语，喝口热茶。“唉，他可真是我一生所爱了。”  
所以当乔治要她给多宾写封信，邀请他一道来考利小姐家作客，艾米犹豫着还是答应了下来。那晚她铺平信纸，心里想着如果多宾上尉来，她还可以多个作伴的人，多宾上尉总不会不理睬她的。艾米莉亚对多宾的态度时好时坏，偶尔不太想搭理他，往往这些时候她都在拿多宾与乔治做比较，小小的自豪和荣誉感可以令她自私地开心一阵子；另些时候，艾米莉亚会对多宾感到十分的感激，因为他一直守护在乔治身边，是他的守护神，是他的好朋友，对他全心全意的照顾，像故事书里王子身边的忠诚骑士——况且，他对艾米莉亚报以十分的耐心与热情，还有一点好玩的手足无措。游乐场那晚短暂的交谈已经让这位英勇的军官乱了阵脚，口吃地将一句简单的话说得云里雾里的。乔瑟夫因此还瞧不起他，故意摆着架子。不过当他需要多宾的帮助时，又会满面红光自豪地到处向别人介绍这位正直的英国绅士是他的朋友了。  
多宾收到信的那天，心差点跳出胸膛，还当着送信的士兵红了脸。等他回到寝室，冷静下来后，渐渐察觉到隐隐不妥，毕竟艾米莉亚完全没有任何理由写信给他，如果真的需要帮助，她身边的乔治难道会置之不理吗？结果看完信后（艾米莉亚一不小心将她在考利小姐宅邸上的苦闷无聊写了下来），多宾简直气得耳朵冒烟，像炉上冒泡的开水。他迅速在俱乐部（又一次）找到乔治，把信塞进他的怀里，不容对方半秒解释。  
“你应该减少去见夏普小姐的次数了！”多宾粗声粗气地说。“你那可怜的未婚妻已经快要受不了了！天知道你去那里是为了什么，难道就没想过艾米莉亚她不喜欢吗？”  
“可是，威廉，你上次这么生气找我还是因为我忽略艾米，这次我几乎次次陪着她，你也发火，甚至比上次还过了。我真的是越来越不懂你了，你就直说吧，想要我怎么样？嗯？”  
乔治低头看着被揉皱的信纸，瞄了几眼，没觉出什么问题。接着他看回多宾，摆出欧米伽常会有的那副讨人怜悯的模样。  
“她也不过是想邀请你一道去罢，你去不就行了吗？何必发这么大火？”  
“不，我不会去的，乔治。”多宾没能再忍心对乔治发火，他泄气地坐到椅子里，用手揉揉发麻的脸蛋。“你也别再去了，算我拜托你，而且以后，不要和考利上尉他们来往，特别是夏普小姐……我不喜欢他们，这很奇怪，乔治。我原本要告诉你一些事的，但……”  
“你就直说吧。”  
“瑞贝卡·夏普是个阿尔法，请相信我，她一直在隐瞒着自己的第二性，一直到游乐场那晚被我发现。”  
乔治没有说话，他站在原地，看起来像是被吓到了。  
“所以，乔治，她做人不诚实，别再去找她了好吗？我不知道她这么做的原因，但普通人怎么会想着要隐瞒第二性呢？”  
多宾见乔治没反应，他站起来抓住乔治的肩膀，摇晃他，直到乔治的黑眼睛再次与他对视上。  
“好吧，好吧。”乔治推开多宾，他呼了口气，将信对折又无处安放。多宾接过，将它放进口袋。  
“好吧，我可怜的老伙计，这可真令人震惊。”乔治说道。  
我们当然会认为这件事在此告一段落，乔治得知真相，不再去考利小姐寓所，和罗顿上尉交往减少，不再赌博，诚心诚意地对待艾米莉亚——可真这样发展的话那也太过平庸无趣了不是吗？再说乔治·奥斯本的花花心思不会这么容易被打消掉。一直以来他愿意和罗顿上尉打交道，还不是得益于这个人高马大的阿尔法总会让他认识各个封爵的年轻人，让他尝试地进入老奥斯本所心许的上流社会吗？这种甜头乔治一旦尝过便再也忘不掉了，就算罗顿不主动引荐，他本人也会瞧准各个机会，衣着光鲜地参加社交群——这还是多宾没有察觉到其严重性的一点。  
所以当得知贝姬是个纯种的阿尔法后，乔治居然为他天生的第二性得意起来。不过在此之前，他找到了罗顿上尉，小心翼翼地询问这些事是否都像多宾所讲的那样属实。  
罗顿上尉没有否认，豪爽地承认了。  
“这可真是……”他们坐在某个共同朋友的客厅，边喝酒边闲聊打牌。乔治整理着手里的顺子，有些自言自语，又兴高采烈着。罗顿挑眉看他，翘着腿靠进椅背的深弧。“威廉和我说的时候我还不敢相信呢！”  
“多宾上尉告诉你的？”  
“是的，他还叫我少来找你们……哈，我这里有个对儿！”乔治打出牌。  
罗顿猛吸了一口雪茄，在烟雾中若有所思，乔治这个漂亮的欧米伽还未察觉自己一下子就把朋友出卖了呢！  
不出几日，罗顿直接找来多宾对质。他堵在多宾上尉的寝室门口，不怒自威，仪表堂堂的打扮一旦碰上他此刻的表情，整个人的仪态一下子便降格到了街道上的混混，充其量还可以归属为帅气的坏小伙儿那类。多宾开门后差点和他撞个满怀。欧米伽稍微退后，却正好让罗顿找到空隙一下子挤进了房间。  
“你叫乔治远离我？”罗顿笑嘻嘻地问。多宾皱眉，他并没有埋怨乔治的大嘴巴，反正这类问题迟早都要挑上台面说清楚，大抵心理准备也都做得差不多了。  
“你把奥斯本中尉当成什么了，你的小跟班？要他对你唯命是从吗？”  
“我可不敢，”多宾回答，如果要他加强士气说话，外人还真的会被他的做派打动。“但是目前来说，我倒是发现你在故意讹他的钱了，你别想否认！”  
“那可是大家你情我愿的呀，亲爱的多宾！乔治他乐意出这笔钱，我还能阻止他吗？”罗顿说着步入多宾的寝室，好奇又懒散地朝四周看看。  
“如果可以，我想他不会喜欢你这么说他的。所以，恳请你们，要玩找别人玩去，放过乔治……”多宾还未说完，就看着罗顿顺手拉开他的一个抽屉，里面白花花的信件一下子便像广场上的鸽子嘭地一声飞了出来。多宾下意识慌张地要去捡，但罗顿眼疾手快地抢到一张，贝姬的名字就签在面上。  
多宾再次红了脸，恼怒地瞪着罗顿，对方只顾自己笑了好一会儿，才有些不舍地继续开口。  
“这些都是什么呀，多宾。嗨呀！没想到我可亲的贝姬小姐已经往你这里寄了这么多情书啦？你打算藏到什么时候？还是我现在出去找找乔治，让他也来开开眼？”  
“你不能！”多宾喊道。他试图上前抢下信纸，罗顿透露了点阿尔法的气味，让多宾不甘心地快速退开，勉强地与他保持距离着。“别告诉乔治，我只是没想到要如何处理它们。”  
“这算是借口吗？”  
多宾发出低沉的咕噜声，他抗拒着阿尔法带给他的压力，顽强地抬起头与他对视。  
“我并没有打开，你看清楚了，蜡封都还在！”  
罗顿挑眉，他抽出几张，的确如多宾所说的，原封不动着呢。  
“所以，你需要的话便统统拿去，顺便告诉夏普小姐，这种恶作剧并不好笑，请她以后不要花心思在这方面了。”  
“唉，这可是一个小玩笑而已。”罗顿耸耸肩，好玩地看着多宾。“如果换作乔治，他高兴还来不及呢！”  
这时候多宾一个箭步冲上来，罗顿暂时没防备住，让他一把抓走了信件。他看着这个浅发色的欧米伽用一旁未熄的蜡烛点燃信纸，而后又把小火苗扔进装着一叠信件的抽屉里。顿时火光勃发，木头香味在房间内飘逸。罗顿不可置信地看着那一抽屉的纸瞬间灰飞烟灭，而多宾稍等了一会儿，拿起一旁的水壶直立倒下，轻松地将火扑灭。现在房间里到处都是焦味和潮湿的水气，罗顿想着这个桌子大体上是毁了，那些信则是连渣也不剩。  
“我想我已经表明立场了。”多宾重重地放下水壶，站在一旁说。“请你出去吧，我还需要收拾房间。”  
罗顿上一遭吃瘪还是面对他哥哥比特那次。他冒着磅礴大雨冲去马厩，名义上是要照顾被鸣雷吓着的马匹，实质上是为了躲一个年轻姑娘的父亲。对方来头不小，挥舞着猎枪在庄园那叫嚷，两三只高大的猎狗在他黑色雨衣边打转怒吼——罗顿完全相信暴风雨就是他招来的，而更要命的是，罗顿已经不记得是哪个女孩的父亲了。按照以往我们威武的考利上尉脾气，他铁定二话不说，提枪就上，不会有半点犹豫，可这天他淋了雨，又喝了太多杜松子酒，午饭也吃得太饱，反正诸多不便都找上门，情急之下罗顿也只能先躲过这一劫。在乌云密布的下午，他几乎摸黑地来到马厩边，狼狈不堪地悄悄进去，估摸着那个老父亲离开时间。干燥温暖的棚屋弥漫着罗顿喜欢的那股动物温暖的气味，几匹精良的马低声哼哼，温顺地低头，对主人不理不睬。  
“好姑娘。”他上前拍拍那匹漂亮的黑色骏马（之后的圣诞节他把它送给了比特，莫名其妙地），找个角落开始憋屈的等待。越是焦虑时间过得越是磨人，棚外暴雨依旧，隐约可闻猎犬的吼叫，各种声响揉杂一块一刻不得消停，罗顿也越发觉得自己窝囊，在这里煎熬躲着，倒不如出去和老人家直接对峙来得痛快。也就这个时候，他听到一种轻便的脚步声，踩着泥水朝马厩慢慢走来，接着门从外推开，风雨的潮气吹进了室内，让罗顿打了个激灵。他满身干草地站起，看着比特艰难地在风中撑伞，手里提着两瓶红酒，满脸雨水地朝自己看了一眼。他把酒瓶放下，什么都没说，关上门离开了。  
罗顿愤怒地砸碎一瓶，他大吼大叫，说他不稀罕欧米伽的怜悯。大个子军人冲回雨中，两手空空地要去找姑娘的父亲决斗，甚至觉得这种被哥哥帮助的羞辱要用死才能抵消。幸好老人已经回去，留下一堆杂乱的脚印在庄园的主道上。罗顿有些落寞地望远发呆，而后他回身看到比特在屋子二楼的窗后隔着水帘站立，像这栋屋子里的幽灵。  
这个插曲的结尾就是罗顿回到马厩把另一瓶红酒喝干了，毕竟好酒不能浪费，可它灼烧在罗顿胸口的滋味，每当他回忆起，都把它看成是自己失败的一记疤痕，揭开后依旧可以鲜血淋漓。  
现在他对着那一抽屉的焦黑，深感自己被侮辱了，而多宾那副自视甚高的模样也令他极其厌恶，仿佛记忆中所有不好的情绪都瞬间涌现，把某两个毫无关系的人在他眼前重合了。  
“哼！行吧，算你厉害。哼！如果让那位赛特笠小姐伤心了这可都是你的错！你要知道，多宾……”  
“不准你提她的名字！”  
“哈！这又是怎么了？你这个人可真奇怪，这个不行那个不准，欧米伽还真是难应付，贝姬多好，总是说一不二的，就算她给你弄恶作剧又怎么了？你居然连一点玩笑都开不起，难道那个赛特笠贝塔就可供你……”  
乔治得知罗顿和多宾在军营宿舍打了几个回合时，距离那场激战已经过了一天了。斯卜内士兵说他们上了三个人才把考利上尉抱开，连平日谦和低调的多宾上尉也红了脖子，浑身颤抖，周围的人生怕他再次冲上去和罗顿搏命。乔治觉得此事进退两难，不过想着多宾总不会生自己的气，便立马去找他了。两个朋友见面后，多宾居然显得惭愧万分，不好意思地垂着头，没敢看乔治纳闷的脸。  
“我说，威廉，你怎么老是挑阿尔法打架呀？如果你真这么心里痒痒，何不留着战场上面使劲儿呢？听说那个法国皇帝召集了整整一个连的阿尔法士兵，哪天真遇上了，可有的你发挥，不怕没用武之地了。”  
乔治逗着多宾，没一会儿多宾就露出微笑，但还是不太愿意抬起头，耳朵也越来越红。  
“你说这叫什么事呢？就是一张邀请函搞的，如果艾米……”  
“别告诉她。”多宾这才抬头，他瞪着恳求的大眼睛，真诚地向乔治请求。“别让她知道这些事，她已经够烦了。”  
“好吧，如你所愿，但是你要和罗顿上尉和好，至少别在契邓姆里把关系闹僵。”  
“好的，我会去的。”多宾沮丧地点点头，又说。“别告诉艾米莉亚，她不会喜欢的，乔治。”  
而在被罗顿夸奖“说一不二”的贝姬这边，在短短一天内经历了好几起令人惊叹不已的事。先是来自远方汉普郡的毕脱爵士一身丧服的求婚，他一面答应贝姬一年有四千英镑的收入，一面跪下，露出难得一见的自认为浪漫的表情。贝姬几乎被吓住了，某种事态发展再次超出她的预料，我是说，她也不是没幻想过自己成为庄园女主人，可考虑到第二任考利夫人身体尚可，她也没那么多精力等着一个粗鲁的贵族，所以……贝姬也跟着跪下，哭着说她已经结婚了。  
“谁会娶你呀，你又没钱！”毕脱爵士诧异道。  
贝姬心里念叨着她可不能回答说是他的小儿子罗顿·考利，她只是一昧地哭，梨花带雨，娇弱嗔羞，好不容易等着考利老小姐的贴身女佣把考利小姐本人带来。  
打发走考利男爵后，煎熬的一晚还未过完，贝姬也来不及向卧床的姑妈解释她究竟嫁给了神父助理还是那个开药店的小伙子，趁着大家仍在梦境畅游之时，收拾细软，留下不值钱的东西，踩着清晨凉飕飕的清风离开了派克街。她招来马车，一路赶到罗顿临时下榻的酒店（罗顿前一天才告诉贝姬他最近不在契邓姆过宿），敲开她那位心爱丈夫的门，然后看着罗顿发青的右眼吃惊片刻。  
贝姬从未想过自己的一天是如此精彩，她拒绝一个从男爵的求婚（如果不这么做她就要犯重婚罪了），不得已留下告白信离开那间豪宅，与此同时罗顿揍了她心念着的欧米伽。  
“我只是希望你没有把他揍惨了。”贝姬没好气地说，她把行李摔在地上，重重地走过房间，坐在窗边小心翼翼地探头看了下。  
“哦，你也别小瞧欧米伽的实力，毕竟大家都是军团里的人，而且该死的是，他是个左撇子，我怎么会想得到呢？”  
贝姬再次看着罗顿淤青的右眼，终于有了笑意。她回到罗顿身边，仔细又心疼地看看眼睛周围肿胀的皮肤，撅起嘴巴，亲亲罗顿的下唇。  
“哦，我可怜的丈夫，为了捍卫我的名誉……是吗？”  
“多宾他可是把你的信都烧了。”  
“我倒是没想到他还会留这么久。”贝姬听了之后有些高兴，不过念头一转，想到多宾与罗顿搏斗的实质起因还是艾米莉亚，不免又恼火地坐回窗边，在朝阳中叹气。  
“唉，我可真讨厌他！”她不甘心地说。“这可恶的欧米伽，下次可得要他好看！”  
第二天，在乔治的见证下，罗顿和多宾握手言和。场面稍显尴尬，乔治倒故意对此视而不见，他提议着要去俱乐部喝一杯，多宾婉拒得很干脆，早早地离开了两位。因为贝姬逃离了考利小姐的寓所（听到信的那天早上玛蒂尔达姑妈几乎骂光了她一辈子的粗口），乔治也没有理由跑去那里和朋友们见面了，所以他继续混迹于俱乐部或者咖啡馆，和罗顿上尉打扑克和玩桌球，不亦乐乎，再次有些冷落艾米莉亚的苗头。艾米莉亚则是松了口气，想着不用去那间大屋子备受煎熬，日子最终还是少了一些磨难。  
可不是嘛，在下一个更加严峻的事态如潮水扑涌上来，压抑胸口那颗小心脏前，还是先让我们可爱天真的赛特笠小姐喘一口气，平平稳稳地度过些祥和日子吧。


	5. Chapter 5

在一些大事件发生前夕，总会有连续几起细微得令当事人毫无察觉的变化出现，像是晚上睡前无法静下心的祷告，或者是白天走在大路上依旧怦怦乱跳的心，幻听到逝去的人在呼唤自己的名字，看见几年前仅见过一面的人从街角出现又消失。人们无法对此扰乱日常生活作息的事上心，只能越发觉得它们是多么地微不足道，像野餐时挥不走的甜点上的小虫子。忽视自身的第六感就是一件极其严重的事，虽然大都后果自负。正如我们现在所见，好些征兆出现在赛特笠宅子里，老约翰成日皱眉踱步，赛特笠夫人坐立不安，艾米莉亚连日的噩梦。最后这些征兆甚至在勒塞尔广场上的奥斯本家里出现了，直接从奥斯本老先生嘴里。  
“我一直觉得赛特笠他买的那批期货不行，老家伙已经不像从前了，眼光一次比一次差。”他在吃早餐的时候说，他的女儿们坐在他的左右，没太搭理，安静地吃着糕点，咖啡香味弥漫，如果奥斯本不说话，餐厅里只有银刀叉轻碰在陶瓷碟的细碎动静。  
“等着吧，听说那个科西嘉小矮子已经逃出爱尔巴岛了，哼！什么事都会发生，赛特笠那批货铁定是不行了。吉恩，我的好姑娘，给你弟弟写封信，我想要他近日回家一趟。”  
老奥斯本心里盘算着什么事我们具体也不得知，他像是远古行踪莫测的巫师，洞晓一切却又把你蒙在鼓里，还为此洋洋得意，巴不得大家都来求他开开口。但纵观整个欧洲的局势，如果各位每天都留意报纸讯息和咖啡馆的流言，大体上也知晓不远的将来会有什么正等着颠覆一切呢。有些人对此翘首以待，有些则是哀声怨气，挥拳咒骂世界上的一切战争。我们故事里的主角们几乎都没把心思在这方面，他们每天都做着自己本该做的事，毫无紧迫感地朝那段危险时机靠近。罗顿上尉得知贝姬彻底从他的姑妈那里逃跑后（他暂时没想到日后拼命再次讨好姑妈的日子），飞奔着去到白朗浦顿，一口要下一礼拜两基尼的出租屋。罗顿接着又租了一架钢琴，还买了好多的鲜花，基本上将半个花店都买了下来。除了这些，他还赊了无数的好东西。他正爱得晕头转向，店里又准他无休止地赊账，因此他赊了数不胜数的东西回来，像披肩啊、羊皮手套啊、丝袜啊、法国金表啊、手镯啊、香水，等等。*贝姬高兴地抱住他，不断亲吻他，说罗顿简直就是她生命之光，是她的救星。“让其他人都见鬼去吧！”女孩双脚离地的时候笑着说。在贝姬此刻的心里，没有什么重要的事可以比得上头次看到一个男人实质上地花心思讨她欢心了，看看那些在阳光中冒光的小玩意儿，当初在艾米莉亚桌面上垂涎已久的东西现在几乎都来到了她面前，甚至更加精美了。也就这短暂的时间内，贝姬·夏普忘记了多宾，忘记了她今后即将面临的艰难险阻，忘记了她那个五光十色的梦境——她未来的成就，她的人生彼岸，她一生中真正挚爱的那些——她问心无愧地暂时忘却了，开心得像个单纯的小姑娘。如果多宾亲眼见证这短暂又真实的一刻，肯定会对贝姬大大地改观，感叹人真是一个神奇的物种。艾米莉亚和多宾的故事发展我们可先不多说，保持好奇心，耐心地跟着乔治·奥斯本这边的种种动态来猜测，以便增加趣味性。  
乔治收到信后便回了家。他的两位姐姐热情地迎接了他，对他急切地嘘寒问暖，相互之间又使着眼色。她们把他引去客厅，一位深色皮肤的女孩端坐在壁炉的沙发边，因为见到乔治的到来而高兴地眯了下眼睛。乔治对施瓦茨小姐的第一印象并不是她的肤色，而是她脖子上那颗过于硕大的钻石吊坠，我们年轻幽默的奥斯本当下居然错觉是壁炉里微微燃烧的小火苗跳上了这位陌生小姐的脖子上，正有些焦急地想叫人来灭火。一帮年轻人在客厅内相互介绍，东拉西扯也开始熟络起来。他们等到餐点，一同去隔壁的餐厅，老奥斯本也从二楼下来，见到漂亮的客人，立即露出少见的笑容，大方地邀施瓦茨小姐入座。乔治头次在自家的餐厅内觉得自己是个外人，父亲和姐姐们的对话里那些词汇他都懂得，但拼到一块儿成句时他却不能太明白这些人实际上在谈论什么。不过大家都对施瓦茨小姐很热情，不断地向乔治说她的好话，说她家族是多么具有历史感，说她身为阿尔法姑娘是多么荣耀的一件事。  
“是嘛，是嘛。”乔治应付过去，他开始显得无精打采，觉得无聊了。看向父亲时纳闷地想着他被叫回来究竟有什么事。  
晚饭过后大家回到客厅，喝着茶闲聊。施瓦茨小姐被怂恿着去弹琴，她先是推脱，最后落落大方地向乔治屈膝行礼，优雅地来到钢琴边，熟练地弹起曲子，不一会儿又唱了起来。乔治懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，神情忧郁，但姿态极为优美。好几次施瓦茨小姐抬头瞥见他这副模样，立即脸红地低头，十足专心地继续敲琴键。奥斯本老先生很快回到二楼，留下年轻人在一块。女孩不弹琴时便聊天，说各种服饰和罗曼蒂克故事，还有以前在学校的趣闻。乔治听得厌烦透顶，一鼓作气，从沙发上跳起，和她们打了招呼便去往二楼，打算问候父亲一声便回去。父子俩见面，话也不多，不过在他们该说的都说完后，老奥斯本叫住乔治，问他觉得楼下那个女孩怎么样。  
“什么怎么样？”乔治疑惑地问。  
“你怎么这么迟钝呢？当然是问你对她的感觉啊，对方可是位阿尔法呢！”  
乔治眨眨眼，他露出洁白的牙齿，笑了一会儿，说：“您在说什么呀？我真的不明白，这一晚发生的事让我太困惑了。”  
“那我也不多说了，乔治，如果你满意施瓦茨小姐，我们可以着手计划你们的婚礼，最近大家的日程都有点紧，不过我想挤一挤还是有时间的。”  
“什么？”乔治瞪大眼睛，他张大嘴巴，惊讶之余还后退了一步。他好不容易稳住自己，发现轮到他父亲露出一脸不解的表情来了。“你在说什么？我可是艾米莉亚的未婚夫……”  
“别和我提赛特笠那家人，他们破产啦！那个老糊涂乱买东西，现在那批期货去到法国，简直是血本无归。我们铁定要和他们断绝关系的，乔治，不要和债鬼来往，也别老念着那个贝塔姑娘啦，区区一个贝塔还把你迷成什么了！”  
“可你不能这样，当初是你要我和艾米莉亚一块的，现在你又给我找个阿尔法，也不过问我的意见。”  
“阿尔法和欧米伽结合天经地义，而且我刚才也在问你意见，你自己蠢到反应不过来罢了！我现在警告你，别再和赛特笠一家联系，最好写信说明这点。”老奥斯本顿了下，又说。“不过，我想老约翰他应该也不会让你们在一块了，我可是把他的后路断掉的人……好吧，乔治，我的好儿子，你为什么不下楼陪陪那位阿尔法呢？”  
乔治哑然失声，他环顾四周，突然不认识自己家了。片刻后，他揉着眉心，叹了口气，说：”为了那位阔小姐的钱，你难道不怕玷辱了我的声誉吗？“  
乔治·奥斯本这句话可谓震耳发聩，老奥斯本的脸立即憋红了，他挥舞着拳头却说不出话，眼睁睁地看着儿子默默无声地离开书房，没一会儿便可以透过一旁的窗户看到年轻人落魄的背影了。  
这位受到惊吓的可怜人正虚晃着身子，在空旷的街道上漫无目的地行走，等到周围的风景在煤气灯下熟悉起来后，乔治抬头看见了不远处艾米莉亚的公寓。它龟缩在一排相同外观的房子里，显得局促不安，连那些窗户都黯淡无光，只能反射着晃悠的路灯。通往大门的阶梯惨白得令人害怕，门后一切死寂，了无生机，丝丝冷风从底下的门缝往外吹拂。整栋屋子早已没有了往日的光彩，在黑夜里越缩越小，渐渐地隐藏在灯影一侧，乔治几乎都要看不到它了。  
贝姬·夏普和罗顿·考利习惯了来去自由的婚后生活，他们短期内不需为钱发愁，过得轻松自在，如果当日无事，天气晴朗，考利夫妇还会携手上街，到处逛逛。这一天贝姬突然想到艾米莉亚，便跟着考利上门拜访。他们不知不觉进入到一股人流中，被顺利带到了赛特笠寓所的门口，看见进进出出的陌生人，还有围栏上挂的各种广告和物品清单。  
“世事难料啊！”贝姬搂紧罗顿的手臂，撇撇嘴巴。“我可怜的艾米，都不知道她经历了什么，不过，既然来了，我们也进去看看吧，说不定可以淘到些不错的银制刀叉。”  
“一般这些都是最快没的，别抱太大期望。”罗顿说着，和他年轻漂亮的妻子一同进入了人头攒动的楼房里。  
年轻的夫妻还考虑着买些酒，结果刚入拍卖场就看见最后一箱被搬走了。罗顿不满地嘀咕，和贝姬在座位上落座。新的拍卖品展出，是乔瑟夫坐在大象背上的画。  
“看，这幅《汉子骑象图》，这货色要二十基尼，二十基尼，十五基尼，十基尼，看看这幅画，看它的成色，看看它内容，多有趣啊，十基尼，大家出个价吧！”  
“五先令！”贝姬举手。罗顿拉住她，贝姬朝他笑笑，把他的手松开。  
“你要这个干嘛？”罗顿皱眉，他可不想客厅墙上挂着这个东西。  
“对往昔的一个纪念，不会很贵的。”  
结果他们用半基尼把它买了下来，罗顿对此不断摇头叹气。贝姬觉得好玩了起来，她看着艾米莉亚那架小钢琴被抬出，拍卖人清清喉咙，提醒大家看看这件货物，还用手指好玩地弹了几下。  
“五基尼起价……”  
“十基尼！”贝姬又喊，罗顿看着她，开始瞪起眼睛。“你不是有一架钢琴了吗？”他问。  
“但这是艾米莉亚的，我喜欢这架钢琴。”贝姬一直仰头盯着那台方钢琴，没有看罗顿。“看到它就想到我当初住在艾米家的场景，啊，时间过得真快不是吗？”  
结果贝姬没有如愿以偿，钢琴被别人以二十五基尼买走了。罗顿反倒对此松了口气，他假意地安抚着贝姬，同时也和妻子好奇地寻找是谁肯花大价钱买下这个二手钢琴。  
考利夫妇看着威廉·多宾从座位上离开，低垂着目光从这个拥挤的客厅出去。贝姬立即站起来，她撇下丈夫，挤着人群也要出去。她好几次喊着多宾的名字，想着叫回他，可是等她来到门口，街上已经没有多宾上尉的身影了。贝姬扶正她被弄歪的帽子，罗顿这时才来到她身后，帮她整理裙子后摆。  
“真是见鬼！”贝姬抬头看着罗顿。“他刚才一直在这里，我却没有注意到，都是那个《汉子骑象图》搞得鬼，那副其丑无比的画，真是见鬼！”罗顿却对此哈哈大笑，雄厚粗狂的嗓音吓到街上路过的淑女，他却觉得这没什么，依旧好玩地打量贝姬。  
“见鬼的半基尼，不是吗？”  
“哎，你不懂，罗顿。”贝姬朝街头眺望，失落地说。“多宾真是爱惨艾米了，而我却对此嫉妒得发狂，你能明白吗？他只是个欧米伽而已，他不能这样对我，他……他还为了那个贝塔女人买下钢琴。天啊，罗顿，我亲爱的罗顿，快点安慰我，我简直要气哭了。”  
“你倒是可以想想奥斯本那家伙，他肯定早就逃之夭夭了，这样一来艾米莉亚小姐也会伤心欲绝的。”罗顿安慰道。“股票经纪人，破产也是常见的事，谁叫赛特笠先生走了霉运呢？”  
“哎，好吧，小艾米肯定会伤心欲绝的，但是我想，这也不是坏事，女孩们都要经历点伤心的事才能成长，谁没为爱情哭过，不是吗？哎，可怜的艾米莉亚，她总会走出来的，至少她还有多宾上尉陪着。”贝姬挽过罗顿的手臂，靠在上面，大病痊愈般叹口气，不甘心地撇着嘴巴，在路过的人看来，就是一个漂亮女人在撒娇的画面， 不免还会多看上几眼。  
“这可恶的欧米伽，傲慢无礼。”贝姬继续抱怨着。“居然对贝塔死心塌地，哎呀，真是可恶。”  
“可我也对你死心塌地啊，贝姬。”罗顿低头看着贝姬说。贝姬抬头和他对视，突然笑了起来，她银铃般的笑声清脆地穿过罗顿的耳朵，像是听到一个天大的笑话那般欢乐。  
“瞧瞧你说的。”贝姬用拍拍罗顿的胸膛，用拇指擦亮他一枚铜纽扣。“我可是看透你了，亲爱的上尉，你心里想着谁我会不知道吗？”  
“你这话什么意思？”罗顿不解地问。  
“你倒是挺会装迟钝的，嗯？我知道你喜欢我，乐意和我结婚，但是你终究还是个花花公子呀，别以为对我好我就可以视而不见了。”  
罗顿没接话，矛盾的感情从他胃里上升，原本在他心目中很早就被定下来的事倏忽间也变得没那么确定了，他在胸膛里建立的一堵牢不可破的高墙，被贝姬的一声笑和揶揄的一句话击溃，轰然塌陷。罗顿顿失安全感，所有人可以直白地看见他的内心，让他无处躲藏，这种奇妙的感觉直到他晚上睡觉都还存在。结果那晚在虚幻的梦境中，罗顿回到了迷雾朦胧的“女王的考利”庄园，孑然站在深色的草坪上，呼吸湿漉漉的空气，而某个熟悉的高挑人影站在那栋阴森的建筑物里，安静地与他对视，直到梦境结束。  
正如贝姬所说的，世事难料，谁能知道浪荡子竟是痴情种，而老实人却开始隐瞒真相了。故事里的年轻人们各自打着算盘，为了钱财也为情，而且往往后者比重更突显些。他们在生活中寻找方向，探寻出口，或者仅仅停留在安全港中，默默守着往日美好记忆，妄想着从中寻求慰藉。艾米莉亚听从她父亲的指示，把乔治送给她的东西如数奉还后，成日萎靡不振地躲在房间里，翻找每一封乔治以前回给她的信件，摸着干涸变色的墨水字迹一个不落地阅读，还要防止眼泪滴在上面弄脏了纸。老赛特笠夫妇看得心里难受，但也帮不上忙，想着奥斯本一家如此狠心对待曾经的朋友和生意伙伴，觉得女儿目前面临的情感关卡也不是什么大难题，给她伤心几天，慢慢就会过去了。而在契邓姆这边，婚约解除看起来对乔治影响不大，当然这种表现不能和艾米莉亚做对比——谁都无法比过伤心欲绝的艾米莉亚——他继续着自己的军营生活，周围人，如果不是特别亲近如多宾这样，都不会察觉他实质上也在为这段被迫分割的感情暗自忧伤着。他想到在这其中花费的心血，付出的真情实感，想想艾米莉亚那张可爱美丽的小脸，都会感叹现实生活是如此残酷，竟然要这么折磨一个与世无争的小姑娘。他对自己的痛楚倒觉得无所谓，以他的秉性很快就可以看开，可艾米……幸好他心里还有艾米莉亚的一份位置，致使他可以感受到惋惜和留恋。艾米莉亚就像他在这段情感中的良心，一想到她，乔治的胸膛便会隐隐作疼，这其中消淡的爱恋也莫名其妙地深入他的心田。可想而知，如果赛特笠没破产，他们的订婚未受阻拦，说不定现在乔治早把艾米莉亚忘在九霄云外了。多么地讽刺啊，当一位早已熟悉的人突然不再属于自己之后，其地位便在内心上了一个台阶，重要性迅猛地与日俱增，形象在脑海里也越来越散发着耀眼光芒。  
眼下乔治想归想，真的令他对此付出行动的便是他的好朋友多宾了。这位好心的上尉从勒塞尔广场上买回艾米莉亚心爱的小钢琴，再随车送往赛特笠一家暂住的寓所那儿。他在楼下遇到了赛特笠夫人，对方涨红着脸，先看他再看到琴，然后捂着嘴巴，半天没说出话来。  
“哦，我去叫艾米莉亚。”老夫人感激地看看多宾，回到房里，没一会儿，多宾便看见憔悴的美丽女孩跟在母亲的身后。她一看见钢琴，眼睛顿时亮了起来。  
“我的钢琴，是乔治，是乔治，妈妈！”艾米莉亚抱上母亲，母女俩高兴地跳了下，随后艾米莉亚才发现站在一旁的多宾。  
“此刻见到你真是太高兴了，我亲爱的朋友！”艾米莉亚朝多宾跑来，扑进他的怀抱。多宾没有解释这架钢琴其实是他买下的，他想着如果艾米莉亚爱着乔治能让她如此高兴，那何必打破女孩的美梦呢？所以之后多宾在俱乐部找到乔治，专门问他是否知道艾米莉亚的情况，故意不提和钢琴有关的事。  
“我怎么能不知道呢？”乔治缩在沙发椅里，他面前摊开一张信纸，旁边有个小包裹，挤满了一些项链首饰。“她把我送给她的礼物都退回来了，天哪，威廉，怎么会发生这些事？我该怎么办？艾米她肯定每天都在哭，可怜的女孩。”  
“我见过她了，她很想你，这些东西都是她父亲叫她寄的，她一定是在万分不舍的心情下写了这封信。”多宾坐在乔治对面。他没法去看那封信，想到艾米莉亚落笔时的孤独和无助，他差点就要潸然泪下。  
“你见到她了？她怎么样？还好吗？”  
乔治从椅子里坐起，他双手抓着扶手，探着脖子，漆黑的双眼认真渴求地看着多宾。“告诉我好朋友，她人怎么样？”  
“我觉得，你要亲自去见见她，我跟你一块去。”  
多宾顺着他自愿规划出来的路子，居然充当起艾米莉亚和乔治的牵线人了。他先让两位苦难情侣相见，然后在赛特笠和奥斯本两位老先生之间奔走，希望能说通其中某一位。约翰·赛特笠在咖啡馆里对他大声叱骂，约翰·奥斯本在自家的书房中诋毁起艾米莉亚的名誉来，多宾厉声警告他不准对女士无礼，接着就被请出奥斯本宅邸。老实人想着他这么做究竟是对是错，本着好意来，却逼得乔治和艾米莉亚不得不私奔。他纠结地将此事和乔治坦白，一旁的艾米莉亚听到，没有多宾预想中的受到惊吓或者恼火，而是高兴地抱着乔治，说他们可以尽快结婚，免得又被双方家庭拆开。  
乔治回抱艾米莉亚，眼睛却盯着多宾。多宾看着艾米莉亚是如此幸福，朝乔治点点头。乔治松开艾米莉亚，对她说：“好吧，我们挑个好日子结婚，其他人让他们见鬼去吧！”  
爱情的幸福来之不易，大家都沉浸在其中无法自拔，谁都没有（或者不敢）考虑到未来生计问题。另一边的贝姬和罗顿倒是提前遇到了。他们手头拮据之后，想着玛蒂尔达姑妈应该消气，便试着回到府上见上一面。开门的是个生面孔，她长相娇好，但神态严肃，一言不发地打量起贝姬和罗顿，不让他们进门半步。  
“哦。”半晌后她说，抢在贝姬自我介绍的前头。“你们是考利夫妇啊，瑞贝卡·考利，罗顿·考利，很荣幸见到你们。”  
罗顿突然觉得事态不妙，他朝屋里探头，似乎想从昏暗的房内认出谁来。  
“很抱歉没有自我介绍，我是吉恩·考利**，比特·考利的妻子。”吉恩朝他们点点头，在罗顿惊讶的神情中接着说。“玛蒂尔达姑妈现在不想见你们，如果有事写信便可，我会传达给她的。”说完便把年轻的考利夫妇关在门外。  
“我怎么不知道你兄长结婚了？”贝姬首先反应过来，她看着罗顿，发现他脸上怒火云集。罗顿再次猛敲门，一边敲一边喊着叫比特出来和他见一面。  
等着罗顿停手的空隙，门内传来吉恩的声音，女阿尔法在屋内说比特没上伦敦，待在汉普郡，如果有什么事请写信告知。  
回去的路上罗顿沉默不语，贝姬也没故意惹他。他们回到家关上门，罗顿拿起一个花瓶就要砸，贝姬快手抢过，眼神示意要她的丈夫安静下来。  
“他怎么能结婚呢？”罗顿难以置信地说，他瘫坐在椅子里，像是一晚输掉一千英镑的可怜虫。“而且他居然没有通知我，就这样偷偷摸摸地结婚了！”  
“可能时间紧急吧。”贝姬放好花瓶，回到罗顿身边，轻轻抱着他，安抚着。“傻瓜，现在不是为这件事发愁的时候，我们需要找机会见到玛蒂尔达姑妈才行。你还生着气？好吧，傻大个，你呆在这里发火吧，我出去走走，看能不能见到姑妈身边的布立葛丝，我想，她这个人极度敏感，应该很好骗。”  
贝姬说着就要起来，罗顿看着她轻佻的背影，细细斟酌了下问题重点，也跟着起来，一块回到街上，在图书馆的路上逮到布立葛丝向她求情。在贝姬收到艾米莉亚寄给她的结婚请帖的同一天，考利夫妻俩在公园内碰见玛蒂尔达姑妈和布立葛丝出游的马车，他们赶紧追上前打招呼，罗顿不惜用力抽了拉他们马车的马一鞭子。姑妈朝这两位她曾经喜爱的人看了眼，一言不发，布立葛丝也只能坐在一旁充当看不见考利夫妇，两辆马车一下子便岔开道相互远离。不过第二天，罗顿收到姑妈的信件，叫他某天某日去见她的律师，会有东西给他。贝姬想着事态终于有所好转，便也跑去买了好些东西打扮自己，准备着参加艾米莉亚的婚礼，如果不出意外，多宾十有八九是乔治的伴郎。  
婚礼当天下了太阳雨，彩虹随处可见。一帮朋友相聚在精致小巧的教堂内（也是贝姬和罗顿结婚的那间），见到熟面孔而欣喜万分。贝姬真心祝福这对夫妻，她坐在教堂的木椅上看着新婚夫妻的背影，拿着手帕抹泪（一天下来手帕都是干的，就算下了雨），在艾米莉亚回头看她的时候无比激动地朝她笑笑。去见律师回来的罗顿一脸沉闷，他快步进入教堂，没有拍去身上的水珠，直接坐在贝姬身边，皱着眉摇摇头。贝姬只能轻轻叹口气，拍拍他的手，提示他要保持微笑，没人想在婚礼现场看见来宾愁眉苦脸的。婚礼后乔治喜气洋洋地叫多宾亲吻新娘，贝姬就在一旁微笑。她看着多宾紧握着拳头，还算顺利地俯下身，在艾米莉亚的脸蛋上亲亲落下一个吻。那瞬间贝姬再次闻到她梦寐已久的气息，还是如此温暖亲切，从未落败或者被玷污。贝姬在潮湿的空气中沐浴着阳光，稍微眯着眼睛轻笑，多宾离开艾米莉亚后碰巧瞥见了她这副模样，不免也有点晃神，似乎通过一场婚礼，大家的灵魂都得到圣光沐浴，归为平静。  
一伙人乘坐马车来到预定好的高档酒店就餐。多宾看到这十足乔治·奥斯本风格的场面，不免有些担忧，他想着提醒好朋友今后需要节俭生活，毕竟老奥斯本这边总让他放不下心，不过眼下乔治刚结婚，大家都在兴头上，多宾也不好多说什么。艾米莉亚是个彻彻底底的新娘子，在宴席上招待客人的功夫还是差人强意了些，放在她面前的美味佳肴，按照大部分人的习惯，都应该由她来分给乔治，可她要不是拣了最柴的那块肉，就是挑着最油腻的。最后这些工作都由一旁的多宾帮她做了，看他照顾乔治的熟练程度，大家居然还有些心知肚明起来。贝姬坐在离多宾最远的位置，中规中矩地把席间的焦点贡献给艾米莉亚，自己默默地紧挨一肚子闷气的丈夫坐着。她隔着一桌菜肴看着多宾为这对新婚夫妻忙前忙后，居然也自得其乐，将那一餐的酒喝得熏醉。  
偶尔，贝姬恍惚间想，他们这么一帮朋友，就像目前这样平和地相处下去，也不是不行。谁都期望平静顺意的生活，爱人相伴，好友住在隔壁，每逢佳节便可欢聚一场。这么一看，我们心思活络的贝姬·夏普居然也有这么平凡的一面，真叫人好不惊讶！不过这想法就像从夜空划过的那道流星，璀璨却短暂，一瞬之间，一切归为原位，黑夜依旧深沉静谧，居心叵测地俯瞰大地。

*小说原句  
**小说里比特·考利的妻子，应是温柔贤惠的性格，电视剧里因把几个人融合为一人，所以此处用小说的名字，性格则是电视剧的设定。


	6. Chapter 6

乔治·奥斯本下了今生最大的赌注，和艾米莉亚·赛特笠结婚了。这对新人和他们的朋友考利夫妇来到布拉依顿度假，面对着徐徐海风，湛蓝平静的大海，整洁有序的船只停留在港湾，倾听偶尔的海鸟叫唤，乔治还不太敢相信他居然真的走出了这一步。这场婚礼完全不符合他个人的要求，布置简陋，没有任何达官贵人出席，屈指可数的朋友们也行色冲冲的，好像赶着离开那块不祥之地，远远逃脱这对新人双方父亲的魔掌似的。他既没有得到家族长辈的祝福，手头也没有艾米莉亚的嫁妆，这样单薄的婚礼可并不常见。不过在结婚前的咖啡馆里，乔治因为紧张而不停喝酒的时候，多宾一直在身边安慰他，说这会有什么困难呢？等到婚礼过后，他会再去见见奥斯本先生，向他求求情。一方面他们可以仗着生米煮成熟饭的现状来迫使他接受，另一方面大家都接到消息，未来的一个星期内很有可能要出兵国外打战，在这种涉及到生离死别的情形下，就算是石头造就的心也会尽释前嫌，谁会在即将大战之际还会和自己上战场的家人闹矛盾？多宾的这番话反反复复地说了三遍，乔治总算是鼓起了前往教堂的勇气。他偕同多宾上路，没有叫马车，两个好朋友相互挽着手，亲密地走在大道上。太阳雨落在他们帽子和肩上，打湿了鬓角的头发，令乔治的黑发越发黑，令多宾的金发也越发白了。一路上俩人没有什么对话，大抵都在思考自己的问题。乔治想着他好歹在结婚前不久，还没和老父亲决裂时用了他的钱买了上尉头衔，怎么样也可以让婚礼看起来有些实质的东西，不会显得寒酸。而多宾则是烦恼于以后的生活，战争在即，就算它比预计的晚来，奥斯本这对小年轻的生活又该如何开始。湿润的雨水令他不由得打了个冷颤，突然后悔为什么不向店家要一把伞——唉，他们就是这样，从未好好计划将来的一切，就连下雨天打伞这么简单的事也没有预先考虑到。  
但至少乔治会对艾米莉亚好的。多宾稍微偏头看看自己的漂亮朋友，看着雨水从他黑色浓密的睫毛上滴落，他深邃却也温柔的轮廓时不时因为雨水的瘙痒而皱皱，显得俏皮。真是一个欧米伽啊！多宾不禁想，他是多么好的一个人，就算经常犯些小错，但也懂得知错就改，还宽容大度，体贴朋友，面对困难无所畏惧，艾米莉亚绝对会高兴的！从今往后，我可不能离开他们半步，只要他们还记得我、需要我，我一定会第一时间来到他们跟前，义无反顾地为他们排忧解难。  
“我说，你是不是有什么心事要说啊？”乔治察觉到多宾的目光，有些好笑地看着他。  
“我只是，哎，老实说吧，我只是想着你们会是多么幸福的一对，仅此而已。”多宾回答他，微笑着移开目光，看着前方逐渐出现在树丛之上的教堂塔尖。“我永远在你身边，朋友，无论怎么样。”他补充道。乔治听了他这么说，感到心里暖洋洋的，加上即将结婚的喜悦，笑逐颜开，一下子便忘却所有烦恼。  
在布拉依顿的这几天里，大伙可谓尽情地玩乐一番。他们白天坐马车外出闲逛，去集市看新鲜，或者在沙滩上漫步一个下午。到了晚上，餐点过后，又会相聚散步。艾米莉亚和贝姬结伴去整洁明亮的咖啡店里消磨时间，乔治和罗顿则是呆在房间内抽烟喝酒，或者去小俱乐部玩牌。他们在当地结交了一些新朋友，这样晚上就有新的去处玩耍。艾米莉亚对现状很是满意，她当着新婚妻子，沉浸在结婚头年的甜蜜生活中，这样的日子虽然终有暗淡苦涩的一天，但眼下谁会有功夫去杞人忧天。她有来自英俊丈夫的陪伴，也有好朋友贝姬的拜访，每天都会出门，穿着新衣，海边的气候也好得出奇，阳光普照，清风拂面，海在早上是浅绿色，下午便成淡蓝色了，而沙滩一直闪烁着耀眼的金，就连到了晚上，它依旧在月光下发亮，像是某位优雅女士黑发中的白色绸带，飘逸悠扬地在半空中永不会有落下低垂的时候。只是偶尔，艾米莉亚想着她如果对如此美满的现状抱怨的话会遭天谴的，因为她恬不知耻的贪婪，但是，她无法控制地想到，偶尔乔治看起来远比他表面上所掩饰的要焦虑，像是明知有某种坏事即将到来，只是不清楚具体时间罢了。她有询问过乔治，但她的丈夫从未松口，只是打着哈哈转移话题，不想让她担心。当然，除了这件事（唉，我不能再自寻烦恼了。艾米莉亚想），还令艾米莉亚颇有疑惑的便是贝姬和乔治的相处模式。几次艾米莉亚碰见他们俩人待在阳台上独处，在耀眼的月光下挨着耳朵讲悄悄话，没一会儿贝姬便笑得花枝招展好不欢乐。艾米莉亚试过加入话题，但不知是她多心还是她真的是这么的无趣，一旦她进入两人之中，那种欢乐的氛围便消减一半，三个人的对话变得……就是纯粹的对话了。白天里，艾米莉亚和贝姬在商场里漫步时，她也会好奇地问贝姬这段时间她在和乔治聊什么可以这么开心，贝姬摆摆手，显得一副无所谓的模样。  
“能是什么事，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”贝姬这么说。艾米莉亚感觉到自己被随意打发，但又不好追问，便挽紧贝姬的胳膊，低头看着自己那双小脚在裙摆下出现又消失。  
如果当初只有我和乔治来到布拉依顿度假就好了。躺在床上的艾米莉亚会这么想，可这有什么用呢？到头来她还是会埋怨一切都是源于自己妄想霸占乔治的坏念头，渐渐地深感身为一个漂亮男人的妻子会对丈夫报以猜忌真是自私又可悲。哎，这可怜姑娘就是这么好心肠，甚至好到有些愚昧了。其实大道理她也知道，不至于傻得如此天真，只是眼下的时光总体上还是美妙得好似畅游仙境，她也不想真的让这些小事破坏了好心情而已。  
乔治可不了解妻子在想些什么，我行我素，除了多宾不在身边照顾这点着实有点麻烦外——艾米莉亚还是没能完全进入好太太的角色——一切都顺利得让他舒心。此刻他和罗顿站在面朝大海沙滩的道路边抽着雪茄，全然放松在一片清澈的蔚蓝中。他在昨天收到多宾的消息，他的好朋友将于今天晚些时候来布拉依顿见他们，同时好亲口转告他在勒塞尔广场上得知关于老奥斯本对乔治的最新打算。乔治一想到这场谈判的结果即将揭晓，不由得深深吸口气，让雪茄来安抚烦乱的心绪。一旁的罗顿也在满面愁容地抽烟，他这次和贝姬来布拉依顿并不是名义上陪伴朋友这么简单。婚礼那天他去拜见玛蒂尔达姑妈的律师，结果只收到二十英镑的钱，就这么被随意打发了。贝姬在婚礼结束后看着那张纸条，丝毫没有露出愁容。她把信纸收起，说这也是没办法的事，毕竟他们都将玛蒂尔达姑妈的心深深地伤透了。  
“这点钱还不够我们支付房租的！”罗顿压低声音地抱怨。  
“这没什么。我们可以继续赊账，给房东一个承诺，又可以让她多等上两个礼拜。但接下来就是重头戏了，布立葛丝说不久后姑妈就要去布拉依顿疗养静休，我们也跟着过去，不能放过任何一个可以接触到考利老小姐的机会，知道吗？我亲爱的小傻瓜，现在我们真的只能指望姑妈能冰释前嫌了。你要想想，姑妈毕竟年纪大了，身边又没有什么懂得玩乐的人，等到她无聊啦，自然会想到当初把她照顾得舒舒服服的我。”贝姬一面说一面拍拍罗顿的手背，叫他安心。“没关系，还有我呢！现在我们就和奥斯本他们一同去布拉依顿便可，还有，你要紧盯乔治，要他把上次欠你的一百二十英镑要回来。”  
罗顿无比佩服着贝姬，想着她真是聪慧机灵，这世上没有事可以难住她了。  
不过贝姬可不会接受罗顿这番赞美，她的确有个最大的难题未能攻破，现在多宾就和她站在一个廊底，正目送艾米莉亚躲在伞下坐进马车里。  
贝姬给罗顿使个眼色，阿尔法便默契地点点头，退开让贝姬一路轻轻走到多宾身边。她看着多宾的目光一直停留在马车上，似乎可以透过车门瞧见里面的艾米莉亚一样专注深情。  
“你可没希望啦。”贝姬对着多宾说。多宾吓了一跳，他侧过脸看着贝姬，还没反应过来她具体在指什么。  
“我是说，艾米莉亚她可是已经结婚了。”贝姬朝他眨眨眼，轻松地说。多宾为此轻佻的举动皱眉，却又局促不安起来，仿佛被人发现了天大的秘密，虽然这个秘密几乎是除了那对新婚夫妇外人人皆知。  
“只要她幸福就好。”多宾最后回答。他看着乔治举着雨伞折回廊下，正准备邀请贝姬过去。这时候的贝姬抬头看着他，她的黑眼睛稍微睁大，抿紧嘴唇，双颊微微泛红。在乔治看来她只是被朋友的喜悦冲昏了头，有些不由自主。但贝姬进入伞下，被安稳快速地送进马车里后，她这副表情从未改变，还专门侧着身子从车窗里看回多宾。那种眼神即便隔着薄薄细雨，欧米伽还是可以感受到一股炙热深钻在他胸口。  
“你和她说了什么啦，搞得她这副表情。”罗顿补上贝姬的位置问多宾。多宾想着这夫妻俩是怎么了，也无法解释什么，只能耸耸肩，冒雨跑向第二辆马车。罗顿跟在他身后上来，多宾还以为他会为这个问题纠缠一路，幸好这个阿尔法只是闷头抽烟，偶尔拿一种怪异的眼神瞄自己外，什么都没说。  
实际上从那晚开始，贝姬除了和罗顿商量着该怎么给房东打马虎眼，继续和商铺赊账外，还讨论了其他一些事宜。我只能说，这种事的确搬不上台面讲，它的低俗和恶劣令我无从将它细细记述，其中蕴藏了古今往来数不胜数的阴谋诡计的缩影，令人扼腕叹息。或许有人会怀疑一个年轻的阿尔法姑娘能想出什么坏点子，能让人如此担惊受怕，一旦想到便对接下来即将发生的厄运愁眉不展。可如果仔细琢磨，这个姑娘可是在故事开篇就计划着哄骗那个印度税务官娶她做老婆，去到汉普郡开始勾引庄园主，等到有钱的姑妈出场，又联合自己的阿尔法情人一同对她百般讨好，现如今她倒是在这方面歇息了好一段时间，但这也意味着暴风雨之前的那股危险平静的氛围。大家想想吧，谁是那个让贝姬从一开始就惦记的人，谁是那个总让她无法得愿以偿的欧米伽？他是贝姬在这个故事舞台上登场以来的所有挫败，从某一方面循序渐进地消磨了贝姬·夏普（或者贝姬·考利？）身为阿尔法的自信。即便他们总会在故事中相遇，但除去那些类似于恶作剧的交往和平淡如水的过场外，还真的没有一点实质上的突破。嗨呀！这让贝姬怎么能忍得住呢？现在战事已近，艾米莉亚又结了婚，朋友双方私底下都成了穷光蛋——我们虽然大致知晓主角们的未来，但他们毕竟还是被蒙在鼓里！贝姬能想到如此直接可怕的点子，那还真的是有她自身的苦衷原因所在。她不能再等啦，如今发生的事情未能顺着她的期望发展，女人很快便会恐慌地感觉事态都在失控，她对未来的掌控力正逐渐丧失。所以！我在此重申，贝姬她等不及了，无论什么手段，再卑劣也好，再令人发指也好，只要可以达成目的，她在所不惜，肯定也会做到无怨无悔——再说罗顿对此也毫无异议，爽快地同意了。我们还能说什么呢？就让那个夜晚快点翻篇过去吧，同时也要为那可怜的朋友祈祷，期望他可以熬过这一切灾难，相信明天肯定会过得比今天好！  
现在乔治抽完他的雪茄，罗顿也走神了一段时间，天空的一角开始泛红，逐渐从浅蓝转变为淡淡的紫罗兰色。他们朝车站漫步而去，邮车很准时，乔治远远便看见多宾从车上轻巧地跳下，和他挥手打招呼。两位好朋友简单地嘘寒过，乔治也不管一旁看着他们的罗顿，直接焦急地问多宾他父亲究竟有什么表示。  
“当然有，但是我还带来了其它消息，”乔治现在才发现多宾面色苍白，他刚想问多宾是不是染了什么病，多宾摆手，继续说。“我收到通知，全军将去往比利时，禁卫军也去，奥多少校做总指挥，下个礼拜就要在契邓姆登船了。”  
乔治和罗顿一时说不出话来，这个消息简直晴天霹雳，一下子把大家的酣睡打醒。三个人愁云满面地往旅馆渡步，等到他们看见两位女士正从沙滩上朝他们走近时，都又默契地摆出悠然的模样。五个年轻人相互走入酒店，为一天下来疲惫的身体填补能量。  
多宾时不时从大伙儿的对话中走神，总是想到怀里的那封奥斯本先生律师的信。他这次去勒塞尔广场都未能和老先生见上一面，只有拜托了奥斯本家的家务总管才得知奥斯本先生不打算和他说话，不过他已经命令律师写了一封信，要多宾转交给乔治便成。甚至不是亲手写的信！多宾烦恼着。他在光亮的大堂内小心翼翼地打量乔治，也看看漂亮的新娘艾米莉亚，心里默念以后需要叫她乔治夫人了。好几次多宾想试着和乔治约定个时间讨论下律师信的问题，他就坐在乔治的正对面，如果桌子不大，他伸伸脚都可以踢到乔治。可是他很快发现，整场晚餐下来，乔治一直在和贝姬说笑着，他们座位相邻，总会歪着身子相互靠近这般亲密地说话。罗顿对此没有一点意见，偶尔也参与话题，三个人形成一个小圈，热闹非凡。艾米莉亚只有在刚开始不久提到她的哥哥乔瑟夫可能明天也会过来之外，没再说一句话，最多也是神情羡慕地看着贝姬，眼睛闪着向往的光。  
终于熬到晚餐过后的喝茶闲聊时间，这次多宾二话不说，拉着乔治去往客厅开阔的阳台，就着室内的光，把律师信给他看。  
“你要做好心理准备。”多宾忧愁地说。  
果然，乔治看完信后，忍着好久才憋下那口恶气。因为艾米莉亚和贝姬两位女士还在聊天，他也不好发作，只能跟着多宾离开酒店，朝夜晚的沙滩上走去。当他们走到正中心，离海潮还有几步远的位置，乔治就即刻爆发了。他在月光下红着脸，把那张纸在半空中挥舞着。  
“都是你！好啊，多宾，我这么信任你，结果呢？我成叫花子啦！那个老混蛋甚至都没有亲笔写信，区区用两千英镑把我打发了！这叫什么事啊！真是该死的！”  
“没有多少军官手头上能有两千英镑。”多宾好脾气地安慰他。“你要想想，这些只是气话罢了，可能这次结婚还是吓到奥斯本老先生了，他气糊涂啦。我听你的家务总管说，这几天他还一直等着你回家认错，结果来了这一出，肯定会气的。我就想，反正这次我们出国打战，战事也不一定严峻到需要我们上战场，大不了只是过去比利时意思一下而已。等我们回来，你升官加爵，在报纸上登出名字，你父亲肯定会高兴得把这些不愉快忘掉的。”  
“哼！还升官加爵，还登报纸，亏你还想得出来！你也不想想我的名字会刊登在公报上的哪一部分，说不定是第一批阵亡名单里面咧！这叫我怎么办啊？艾米成叫花子的老婆了，如果我真的死了，她接下来要怎么生活？这两千英镑给我都不够花！啊，你别露出这种表情，我知道你想说什么，无非叫我勤俭持家！放屁，我才不要过那样的生活，这怎么能拉得下脸来，真的，还不如叫我去死！奥多少校是吃稀粥长大的人，你就更别说了，你小时候的生活怎么样我还不知道吗？反正我是无法过那样的生活的，艾米也不能过这种苦日子！”  
“还有薪金和每年的一百镑呢。”多宾耐心地回答道。“另外，未来的事你也不需要担心啦，我肯定会全程照顾你们的，如果你真的到了那个地步，我一定会鼎力相助。亲爱的乔治，难道你不信任我吗？我可是未来小乔治的教父呢！”  
乔治凝视多宾好一会儿，他发现朋友的面庞在月光下虚幻起来，似乎一直在变化，从小时候的斯维西泰尔学校到初入兵团的容貌，从他为他打的第一场架到婚礼上陪伴的表情，它们在昏暗的夜色中不断变换更替，像是一团由甜蜜记忆构成的烟雾，轻飘飘又温柔地汇聚在两人之间。乔治叹了口气，他感到自己怒气已消，面对好朋友多宾，他发再大的火都可以被稳妥地平息下来。  
他拍拍多宾肩膀，显得自己极其慷慨大方。  
“好吧， 谁能忍心和多宾吵起嘴来呢？”他开玩笑地说，心里想着去契邓姆之前要先把这两千英镑拿了，其它的事都放在之后考虑。  
乔治迈开脚步往回走，但是多宾又拉住他。乔治感到奇怪，但这次轮到多宾出神地打量他。这种目光显得真挚又虚弱，仿佛这是多宾头次用上欧米伽专有的博取同情的表情。  
“我还要和你说说，乔治，你要想，你才结婚一个星期不到啊，为什么刚才在餐桌上我发现你开始冷落艾米莉亚了呢？”  
“你这又是说什么啊？”乔治甩开多宾的手。“难道你不觉得管得有点多吗？”  
“不，我只是提醒你，就像我之前所说的，我不信任考利夫妻俩，你别忘了贝姬可是隐瞒了自己的第二性，虽然我看你也不是很在意这点，但是我还是不喜欢他们。”  
“可你刚才还和他们同一桌谈笑风生呢，天哪，多宾，别告诉我你也来虚伪的那一套了。”  
“不，我会和他们同一桌吃饭只是因为你和奥斯本夫人而已，就是这么简单，你千万别把我往坏处想。算我求你啦，在交友这件事上，特别是对那个阿尔法女人，留着一个心眼准没错。”  
“好吧。”乔治敷衍地答应，但多宾没有妥协，看他焦急的神色，差点要在乔治面前跪下了。  
“你和他们玩可以，但是别深交，听听你老朋友的劝告吧！而且，不要再把艾米莉亚撇一边了，她是个好姑娘，值得最好的，特别是你，你是个多么好的人啊，别再让夫人心痛了。答应我，乔治，现在答应我，就现在，不要敷衍我！”  
乔治走过去抱住多宾，他用力拍了朋友后背两下，再松开他。他露出多宾少见的诚恳的目光，其中的光彩连月亮都要羞于无法与之相比，躲在了薄云后面。  
“我答应你，威廉，现在就答应你。让我们回去吧，晚上的风还是挺凉的，而且艾米莉亚肯定已经等得焦急了。”乔治这么说着，拉上多宾陪他一同回去了。  
在回去的路上，多宾一直想让自己平静下来，他已经把内心想说的一切都告白了，还得到乔治的承诺，眼下没有什么可担心了。但是他不知道的是，如果乔治用那副真挚的表情再次敷衍了他，那这一切便是实实在在地白费力劲了。他们回到酒店，罗顿扭头一看到他们，便热情地张开双臂，邀请他们去打牌。另一边的贝姬和艾米莉亚则觉得今晚夜色良好，想出去散步。乔治看看多宾，后者便点点头，为两位女士推开门，跟在她们身后陪伴着离开。  
他们三人从酒店的花园下去，途中贝姬和艾米莉亚亲密地挽着手，朝这几天在酒店中新结识的朋友们打招呼，频繁度已经到达每路过一盏煤气灯，贝姬就要含笑地朝对面过来的人颔首，艾米莉亚不得不也跟着一块这么做，就算她早已不记得对方姓甚名谁。他们终于顺着园路来到沙滩，沿着柔美的海浪边漫步。女士们的裙摆随晚风飘扬，有时候风过于大，多宾还不得不站到靠海的那边，为她们稍微遮挡一下。两位小妇人聊着天，贝姬极力扩充话题，让多宾也可以参与进来，多宾对此有一搭没一搭的，似乎真的在专心散步或者执行着什么秘密的命令那样严肃。结果呢，夜晚的沙滩毕竟没有灯光，路面也起伏不平，艾米莉亚差点摔了一跤。多宾对此懊悔得紧，赶紧让艾米莉亚挽住自己手臂，扶着她继续接下来的路程。贝姬则趁机绕到多宾的另一边，不由分说挽住他的右手，开玩笑般探出头朝艾米莉亚笑笑。多宾怎么能当下甩开她呢？再说就算没有艾米莉亚，他也不会这么做的，毕竟这有违绅士的基本道德。当他们三人晃悠地回到花园，在里面周游的人看到这个画面，都会好奇地打量起多宾，有些年轻女士还会轻轻发笑，弄得多宾总是要不好意思地低着头，躲过众人的视线。  
多宾先将艾米莉亚送回她的房间，等她确定没有扭伤脚踝后，再本着社会约定俗成的礼节，送贝姬·考利女士回去。  
“不留下来喝点茶吗？”贝姬进入房间后立即问道。多宾站在门口，没有往里走进一步。  
“不了，你早点休息吧。”多宾说着要退出去，结果贝姬伸手打翻一旁茶几上的陶瓷杯，它从桌缘滚落，磕在座椅把手上，一下子便碎了。  
多宾吓了一跳，他立即进来，看着那片陶瓷碎，再看看无辜的贝姬。接着，多宾想着他应该赶紧出去，可是贝姬已经毫无顾忌地释放她的阿尔法气息，让多宾头昏脑涨，不得已扶住座椅靠背，皱眉站着。  
“为什么要你留下来会这么难呢？”贝姬说。“我也不是想做什么，只是觉得我们俩人之间肯定有什么误会，难道你不觉得你一直讨厌着我吗？”她有些忧伤地走到阳台边，将玻璃门打开。海风一拥而入，吹散了贝姬的气息，多宾顿时觉得好受许多。他抬头看着阳台上女人的背影，觉得如此娇小的身躯也可以蕴藏庞大的力量，令人感到不可思议。  
“你就说说我究竟哪里做错了？”贝姬回过身，月光散落在她身上，像镀上了一层金粉，或者是给她披上一件极薄的斗篷。“我一直想和你做朋友呀，威廉。”  
“别这么叫我，考利夫人。”多宾恼火地低声说道。他微微后退，清了下嗓子。“我们是没办法成为朋友的，很抱歉。不过我也有话对你说（这时贝姬露出期待的表情），请不要再烦乔治了，可以吗？你知道他的性格就是这样，况且你们原本就是容易相吸的第二性，总会一不留神就走到一起，但是你难道从未替你的朋友艾米莉亚考虑过吗？”  
“考虑什么？他们不是结婚了吗？”贝姬耸耸肩。“这可是乔治自愿挨过来的，和我没关系。你要知道，我只是对你一个人展示我的第二性而已，其他人我根本就没有提过这件事。”  
“但你为什么要这么做，我是说，为什么要让我知道这些？如果我先前做错了什么让你耿耿于怀，请现在告诉我，我会诚恳地向你道歉乞求原谅，但能不能不要再这么折磨我了？”  
“要怪就要怪你有眼无珠！”贝姬突然发火地说道。多宾愣了一下，他原本以为贝姬又会用她的气息吓唬他，结果空气里没有异常气味，只有温柔的海风，还有这个房间里特有的帛布味道。贝姬好笑地看着多宾，她绕到房间的一端，一边慢慢走着，一边用双眼紧盯多宾，仿佛他是一个落在陷阱里的猎物。不过眼下房门还开着，多宾便也站在原地，和贝姬对视。  
“你从一开始眼里就只有艾米莉亚，我还从未见过一个欧米伽对贝塔是如此痴情，连乔治都做不到。难道你不觉得自己的行为很愚蠢吗？身边就有一个阿尔法——我！——一直在试图让你注意到，结果你满脑子都是她，这叫我怎么受得了？”  
“你这是在嫉妒艾米莉亚比你好。”多宾反驳她，他看着贝姬停下脚步，留在昏暗中，似乎撞到一面隐形的墙那般站立不动。多宾继续说：“你只是从一开始就嫉妒她获得的一切，觉得她毫不费力就可以拥有你所没有的，但是她是个多么好的姑娘，她值得这些！我并不排斥人们为自己所期望的目标努力，可我看中的是以诚实的方法去获得。而你，你简直是我所欣赏一切的反面。见的第一面起，你的眼神就让你原形毕露了。就算你不是阿尔法，没有隐瞒第二性，我还是无法喜欢你……很抱歉，我语气有点重，但事实就是这样，我们当不成朋友。”  
多宾说完后，房间内有段时间没了动静。他原本以为会迎来新一波的愤怒，结果渐渐地，他听到那阵湿漉漉的吸气声，接着贝姬捂着脸从昏暗的角落里冲出来，趴伏在床上，呜咽地小声哭泣着。她的双肩在月光中耸动，像蝴蝶颤抖的翅膀。  
“噢，你说了多么可怕的话。”贝姬稍微抬起头，仿佛这点动作花了她浑身的力气似的，没一会儿就重重地倒回去。“我现在知道错了还不行吗？为什么你要说出这些？一个淑女怎么能受得了？”  
多宾一下子不知所措，他原本只想告诫贝姬不要再任性妄为，他甚至还控制了语气与用词，没想到女人就是这样不经打击，连阿尔法也不例外。他担忧地来到贝姬身边，无从下手安慰，所以只是半跪着，不自觉地释放他欧米伽安抚人的气息，温柔地围绕住贝姬。  
“真的很抱歉，我从未这么激动地对一位女士说过话。”他内疚地小声说。“请你别再哭了好吗？我都不知道该说些什么了。唉，没想到这一晚搞成这副模样……”  
贝姬脆弱地仰起脖子，她的黑色大眼睛水汪汪地看着多宾，款款深情地眨眨。因为刚才埋在床罩里有些闷气，使得她的脸色微红，嘴巴更是娇艳欲滴。  
“你现在好点了吗？”多宾小心翼翼地问。  
“差不多，差不多。”贝姬抹去眼泪，再次抬头，有些虚弱地微笑。  
她说：“现在吻吻我吧，亲爱的威廉。”  
多宾退开，他极为震惊地看着对他展露笑容的贝姬，可他还未对此作出什么反应，一阵沉重的关门声在他身后响起。他急忙转身，看到朦胧的月光中，罗顿上尉正给门落锁，一脸轻松地看着他，丝毫不会感到意外。  
“哦，我还以为你会跑走呢，结果没有。”罗顿打趣地说道。多宾疑惑地皱眉，他现在真的踩进了考利夫妻的陷阱里了，困惑当头还束手无措。他立即察觉到罗顿身上浓烈起来的阿尔法气息，简直令人无法呼吸。他差点要再次跪下，不过意志力让他勉强站直，毫不退缩地面对罗顿。他原本以为会被冠上坏名头被揍一顿，毕竟罗顿进来时看到的并不是什么好画面，但是呢，空气中的那股气息不太对劲，多宾逐渐感到心跳加快，面红耳赤。他似乎猜到对方的真正目的，但更强烈的一波气息过来，如巨浪瞬间冲垮了他，令他狼狈不堪地歪斜着身子依靠在床缘上。他感到自身的欧米伽气息被勾引着泄露出去，某种热度在空气中混淆蒸腾，屋子闷得不像话，海风如滚烫的正午沙子覆盖在他身上，衣服下大汗淋漓，而身为正人君子最为不耻的位置也开始有了反应——这令他难受地喘息，眨着眼睛想搞清楚眼前的一切究竟是不是一场噩梦。  
他感到一只柔软的手臂绕到自己胸膛，将他的脸用轻柔的力度朝外边摆过去。贝姬在月光下虚幻了面庞，柔美又邪恶，还有她的声音，甜蜜如腐烂的果子，温存如恐怖的热疾。  
“快给我一个吻，亲爱的无花果。”她这么说道。  
这个夜晚注定是要背负着人类的罪恶、背负着一切阴谋诡计过去的。有人欢喜有人悲忧，我的确无法对此多说什么，而且说再多都是无济于事，该发生的都已经发生了，不该发生的也被心思缜密的人触发了开关。驱使人行恶的欲望像决堤的河水，没有谁可以躲过这场劫难，只要被这股足以激发罪恶的洪流赶上并且冲垮，融入其中，没什么丧失天良的事是做不出的。而且纵观整个故事，这晚发生的不愉快还真算不上什么，你要知道，最厉害的那个人物至今还未出场呢！到时候，不管是多宾，还是贝姬，他们也无法逃脱命运的摆弄，统统被推着朝向那个散发着浓郁阴谋滋味的深渊逼近——原本承诺好的耀眼的未来肯定也会有，它们就等在深渊之下呢！


	7. Chapter 7

乔瑟夫在正午时分赶到布拉依顿，比他在信中告知艾米莉亚的时间晚了半天，仅仅因为他喜欢睡懒觉和厌恶早起的习惯，所幸没有人专门迎接他而大张旗鼓搞出什么新鲜花样，要不然准得哀声怨道地咒骂他——乔瑟夫还对此有点盼头呢！他从马车里伸出穿着崭新靴子的脚，晃悠几下踩在酒店门口的石铺地面，没有一张熟面孔等着他。酒店的迎宾把他宝贵的行李箱从马车上卸下来时碰了一边角，气得这个胖男人囔道：“天杀的，我的箱子，留心点！”  
现在的乔瑟夫·赛特笠已经不是当初那个害羞的小胖子了，这几年间他在各个社交场所轮流转悠，扩充眼界，胆子可是越来越肥，熟悉各式各样的游乐玩法，当然最主要的还是吃。见过他的人都大肆称赞这位东印度官员对酒的品味一流，他品尝酒的第一口不是喝，而是吸。这些恭维自然而然也越发让乔瑟夫懂得声张虚势，无时无刻摆着架子，呵斥下人，说话粗声粗气，与此同时也不断地尽其所能地打扮自己。他买了大量的收腰裹布，花纹繁复的马甲背心，深蓝色金镶边的三角帽，还有各种零零碎碎的装饰小物件，总之什么新潮流行他就赶在前头买下。经过这样的脱胎换骨，乔瑟夫不再害怕和女士说话了，反而对此有些上瘾，因为只有淑女们在他夸夸其谈的时候不会刻意打断或者大大咧咧地打哈欠。通过信件，乔瑟夫得知贝姬也在这个海滨城市，他不禁想到当年无比欢愉的那个短暂的假期，跃跃欲试起来。可以说，他这一身的准备就像谒见贝姬·夏普这位女王的黄金铠甲，就算不是专门为此准备，他心底里也期待着可以令那位娇小女士惊叹出声，并且为此懊悔与错误的人结婚。  
乔瑟夫得意洋洋地进入酒店后堂，在一片透过耸高落地玻璃窗照入室内的太阳光中看到自己乖巧漂亮的妹妹艾米莉亚，而黑色头发的姑娘正是贝姬，天哪，她可一点儿都没变，依旧那么光辉璀璨，又娇媚嗔羞！乔瑟夫红光满面地走近他们，在两位女士旁边坐着的乔治则对他皱皱眉头，眼睛粘在他新留的浓密八字胡上无法移开。  
“噢，天哪，乔斯，我还以为你不来了呢。”艾米利亚高兴地从椅子上起来，抱了抱自己哥哥，又亲了亲他饱满的脸颊。“天哪，你这穿得是什么呀？”艾米莉亚好玩地低头看看乔瑟夫的新衣服，用手轻柔地摸了下。  
“这衣服真适合你！”贝姬在一旁微笑着说。乔瑟夫立即哼哼地得意起来，他轻轻搂开艾米莉亚，把全身装束显露给贝姬看，像只骄傲的孔雀。贝姬轻巧地起身，一边顺手摆弄下裙褶，一边和乔瑟夫亲密地握握手。她在乔瑟夫的触碰下不停地垂下眼睛，目光移至他处，而后又迅速回到胖男人脸上，在短暂的握手期间反复来几下，乔瑟夫便再次被俘虏了，就和之前在勒塞尔广场那样，心砰砰跳个不停，双颊霎时红透。“好久没见了，亲爱的乔斯。”贝姬学着艾米莉亚对他的昵称这么打着招呼。  
乔瑟夫张着嘴巴，想了好一会才反应过来应该先说点什么：“啊……呃，贝姬小姐，我实在太想你了，对，对你朝思暮想的，天哪，没想到你已经结婚了，呃……”  
“考利，贝姬·考利。”贝姬和悦地提醒。  
“哦，对，考利夫人，啊，话说，您的丈夫呢？那位英勇的考利上尉在哪呢？”乔瑟夫想着对方的衣着肯定不及自己所打扮的，巴不得赶紧在贝姬面前比个高低出来。“让我见见他，嗯？大家认识认识。”  
“他似乎出去了。”贝姬随便微笑着应付道，找个时机坐回椅子上。乔治在茶桌的另一边看着她，对她刚才把乔瑟夫耍得团团转的把戏露出赞许的目光，然后将茶杯凑到嘴边，转移话题：“也是，今早我也没见到多宾，要不是他答应在这里多留几天，我还以为他已经离开了。”  
“你来得真不是时候。”贝姬撇撇嘴。她对此深表遗憾，乔瑟夫立即表明他此行目的就是为了贝姬而来的，见到她便知足了。他这么一说令艾米莉亚站在一旁好不尴尬，但她没说话，默默坐回座位上，对着热气腾腾的茶叹气。乔瑟夫没和他们呆太久，毕竟填饱肚子是他的头等大事。他和贝姬寒暄几句，再和自己的妹妹妹夫打招呼后，便威风凌凌地离开后堂，穿过花园朝酒店餐厅走去。  
当乔瑟夫准备进入餐厅时，远远见到威廉·多宾站在花园靠海边的位置。此时的他穿着光鲜的红色军服，与之相配的腰带系在腰间，令他身形挺直优美；他暗灰色的军裤在海风中快速扑腾，隐约勾勒大腿边缘，这狂乱跳动的曲线止于他漆黑的军靴，一切显得神采奕奕；特别是那把配备的短刀，随着步伐轻微摇晃，更令他由上到下突显出一股军人英姿，而他金色的头发又正好减缓了其中高不可攀的距离感。多宾正背着手在花园边上来回踱步，神情忧郁，在湛蓝色的天空下与周围的景色融为一副精致的画卷。乔瑟夫不禁由衷地内心赞叹，他头次在前脚踏入餐厅的时候折返出来。一种直觉告诉他，如果此时被人看见他能与一位如此潇洒靓丽的军官站在一起有说有笑地攀谈，肯定会脸上增光不少。不过就在乔瑟夫即将走近时，从多宾身上察觉到了一点不太一样的变化，具体是什么他可说不清，如果我们把这项任务交给贝姬，考利女士倒是可以形容生动形象，让我们知晓得一清二楚，就像亲临现场般深有体会。可惜眼下我们只有乔瑟夫的双眼和大脑为我们转述实况，所以大家勉为其难地忍耐下乔瑟夫匮乏的想象力吧。  
“我说，多宾老兄，你看起来不太一样啊。”乔瑟夫站在多宾身边说。  
多宾几乎被他吓了一跳。他先是看到乔瑟夫的八字胡，隐晦地皱皱眉，而后才打量他全身，随即露出友好的笑容。  
“你可算来了，艾米莉亚等了你一个上午。”多宾与他握手。“好久不见了，抱歉刚才没见到你。”  
说实在的，乔瑟夫更愿意和多宾相处，至少他不会像乔治总会时时刻刻挖苦嘲笑他。乔瑟夫在海风中看着多宾那张可亲和蔼的脸，突然有点明白过来在他身上发生的变化，用他自己的语言概括，就是更加“柔软”了一些。  
“你，你有点不一样，但我不好说。”乔瑟夫双手插在背心兜里，露出挺翘的大拇指——这阵势是他前不久才从一位老勋爵身上学来的，当他发现这个动作是如何适合自己之后，总要找着机会将其亮相出来。他看见多宾的表情僵硬了一小会儿，像是被海风吹得变形。接着，多宾再次恢复为平常的面容，只是面色有些苍白。  
这可怜的家伙，应该是冻着了。乔瑟夫心想着。  
“应该是你的错觉，我的朋友。”多宾缓缓地说道。“我只是在一个人烦恼而已，再过不久我们就要出发去比利时了……”  
“哎呀，真是天杀的！”乔瑟夫惊叫道。“我可才刚来这里呢！你们不能说走就走，多在这里玩几天吧！”  
多宾被他刚才那句感叹弄得哭笑不得，乔瑟夫又继续说：“我到时候也要和你们一道儿去，别想把我一个人撇在这里，天知道我花了多大的力气来的。”  
“可是我听说你压根就没有回印度去。”  
“现在就别说这些了，我亲爱的多宾。让我们进屋吧，我都快饿扁了，难道你想折磨你的老朋友吗？烦恼随它去，先别管，管管我的肚子。”乔瑟夫说着便顺手地搂过多宾，让他和自己一同进入室内。  
餐厅内乔治一行人已经坐好了一桌位置，乔瑟夫对此很是赞许，他撇下多宾，快速走到艾米莉亚和贝姬之间的空位，霸道地坐下。艾米莉亚稍微惊讶地看着他，刚要说什么，贝姬先开了口：“这可是个好位置呢！”  
“这话是什么意思？”乔瑟夫反而有些害怕起来，像是在他坐下时还压扁了某个大人物的帽子。相信我，他之前做过类似的事，一直心有余悸。  
“哎呀，乔斯，你坐了考利上尉的位置。”艾米莉亚小声地提醒他，可贝姬又抢在乔瑟夫回答前头说道：“就坐着吧，罗顿他还指不定什么时候来呢！啊，不过你看，他还是来了，这边，你这个小傻瓜。”  
乔瑟夫顺着贝姬的目光看去，看到一个高大的军人朝这边走来。他脚步稳健生风，大大咧咧地微笑着靠近，还拿着一副望远镜，说不定之前是看海鸟去了。与此同时，乔治发现多宾举步不前，便奇怪地看看他， 挥手叫他过来。多宾显得极其不情愿地缓步走近，不过罗顿已经在乔治身边的空位落座，把望远镜在桌上一摆，双眼正好奇地看着乔瑟夫的八字胡。乔瑟夫注意到对方目光，更加显摆地抚弄起胡子，毫不示弱地挺起胸膛，乔治在一旁看得好不欢乐。多宾盯着贝姬和罗顿之间的空位，迟迟未动，而艾米莉亚正招呼他过去，犹豫片刻，这位忧郁的军人还是坐在唯一的空位上。  
因为刚才乔瑟夫和多宾在花园的对话，席间的话题一下子便引申到了战争方面。多宾曾告诫乔治要小心地将这件事和艾米莉亚转述，结果大家都在餐桌上随口说出了来。  
“你们要出国？”艾米莉亚惊讶地看着乔治。“天哪，为什么这么突然？”  
乔治依旧笑嘻嘻地看着她，说：“你担心什么，那里不太远，而且如果你愿意，你也可以去啊，我还可以介绍奥多夫人给你认识，啊，她真是位伟大的夫人，不是吗，威廉？”  
“是，可她不能去，那里很危险。”多宾劝道。  
贝姬突然说：“我也去，我们和奥夫托将军关系可好了。让我一块儿去吧，罗顿。”她贴近多宾，和罗顿这么说。乔瑟夫看见多宾变得满脸通红，正犹豫着把嘴边的话咽回去，不免觉得他真没出息。  
“我就是要去，非去不可！”艾米莉亚又倔强地说，所有人的注意瞬间放到了她身上，这还真是少有的情况。“我一定要去，危险也不怕！”  
“好的，好的，你也一块去。”乔治搂住艾米莉亚，亲亲她气红的脸蛋，又轻轻拍拍她的下巴，讨好似的笑着看她。“反正奥多夫人会照顾好你的。”他说完又看向多宾，发现他的好朋友在椅子上正襟危坐，不舒服地皱着眉头。“你又是怎么了？生病了吗？”  
多宾看了他一眼，摇摇头，对艾米莉亚一定要跟去布鲁塞尔的决定彻底妥协。乔瑟夫倒是有些嫉妒地盯着他，因为贝姬的注意力从多宾落座后一直粘在他身上——她甚至都没有怎么看看我的胡子——等到菜肴端上来后，贝姬居然还多分闲情为多宾分盘。她做得极其自然，乔瑟夫感到就他一个人察觉不对劲，而多宾只会动作僵硬迟钝地接受一位女士的好意，一次都未与贝姬对视，真是不上台面！当然，乔瑟夫又开始自我安慰。多宾终究是个欧米伽， 天生的吸引力自然不亚于精心打扮的他，贝姬就算是一个漂亮的贝塔，也会莫名其妙地被他的气息误导。就让着他这一顿吧！乔瑟夫不免称赞自己的慷慨大方，他几乎都没把罗顿放在眼里，认为对方一出场就被他的胡子打败了，而乔治只会嫉妒他。多宾呢，谅他往日对自己不错，让他一两回也不是不可以。乔瑟夫这么想着，便开心地喝起海龟汤了。  
“真是粗鲁的人，你看他喝汤的样子。”罗顿事后还和贝姬笑话。“这难道就是你当年追求的人？哦，我的好贝姬，还以为你的眼光会高点呢！”  
“原谅我吧，这都是没办法的事。”贝姬淑女地向他屈膝礼，而后又笑得花枝乱颤。  
饭后乔瑟夫被多宾拉出餐厅，叫上乔治，三个男人抽着烟商量着今天晚些时候就准备马车离开。乔瑟夫老大不愿意，他不停地嘟囔自己才刚来，甚至才吃了一顿饭。  
“天杀的！没有这个可能性！”他终于愤怒地叫出来。乔治立即瞪了他一眼，把乔瑟夫看得无地自容。他原本还想让这两人宽容他几天，让他和考利夫妇一块留下，等考利夫妇要走了，他再过去找他们。这个计划没法实行，乔瑟夫很快就被乔治硬逼着去租了辆马车，当天下午天色未暗，他们一行四人便往契邓姆那里赶去。不过在上马车前有一段小插曲，为乔瑟夫的秘密宝库添色不少。当他们准备行李时，曾撞到乔瑟夫行李箱的迎宾再次弄掉了这位税务官心爱的三角帽。乔瑟夫正气得跳脚，多宾赶着时间路过，顺手弯腰帮他捡起帽子，塞进他怀里。如果乔瑟夫没有这么痛爱他的新帽子，或者在多宾弯腰的时候继续和迎宾员吵架的话，那他就会刚好错过那道重要的故事线索。乔瑟夫有些不敢相信他所看见的，正抱着帽子站在原地不知所措。多宾见他没反应，也没多问，离开去办理相关手续。乔瑟夫站了好一会儿，突然想到距离出发前还有点时间，便赶紧跑回酒店喝点茶压压惊。  
他在餐厅里遇见贝姬，对方正友好地对他微笑，邀请他一块坐坐。  
乔瑟夫神不附体地用力坐在椅子上，发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声。贝姬为他沏茶，然后好奇地看着他，好一会儿她的目光都停在乔瑟夫胡子上。乔瑟夫在惊慌时不免也终于得意了一把。  
“我说，乔斯，有什么事可以把你吓成这样？”贝姬问。“难道你又开始去猎老虎了？”  
“不，天呐，我觉得我看到了很令人吃惊的画面，但我不知道该怎么办，你说，我该怎么办？”  
“你不说出来我怎么知道该怎么办呢？”  
乔瑟夫疑惑地看着贝姬。他看了好一会儿，似乎在慎重考虑着什么，最后他目光坚定，某件事被决定了下来。  
“好吧，我和你说，因为你是如此聪明善良。”乔瑟夫喝了口热茶，同时回身警惕地张望。贝姬好笑地等着，又帮乔瑟夫把茶杯倒满。  
“我想，多宾上尉他被人标记了。”乔瑟夫一扭回头就这么说。“真的，我看到牙印了。”  
“什么？”贝姬故作惊讶地捂住嘴巴，她也学乔瑟夫的模样小心地朝四周看，确定没有人监听后，挨近乔瑟夫。“你真没看错？我是说，那可能是什么其它的东西。”  
“不！那就是牙印，我对天发誓！”乔瑟夫因为贝姬的主动靠近而情绪激动起来，他变回以往和淑女侃侃而谈的姿态，用十足肯定的语气说道。“而且那咬痕是如此的深，我想多宾他肯定很不好受。”  
“哦，真是可怜。”贝姬忧愁地叹口气，但接着，乔瑟夫惊叹于贝姬的情感转变，他看着少妇两眼放光地盯着他，令他心里有些发毛。“你知道是谁干的吗？”  
“不知道，哎呀，我才看了一眼，怎么会知道呢？”乔瑟夫懊恼地说。“或许我应该问问他……”  
“不，别问，如果多宾上尉不愿意说，我们就别问。”贝姬诚恳地说道。“他或许不愿意让人知道这件事，唉，这个小可怜。但是，我亲爱的乔斯，这件事当成我们之间的小秘密，如何？没有其他人知道，就你知我知。”  
“这可太好了！”乔瑟夫开心地说道。他一口气喝完茶，不再惊慌了。贝姬欣慰地看着他，像是在看一只刚训练好翻跟头的小狗。“我谁也不会说的，放心，如果他不自己说，我们就不说！”  
“没错。”贝姬应答着。“现在，我想你应该回马车那边了，哦，接下来我们可能要隔段时间才能见面了，在布鲁塞尔，真希望可以早日相见。”  
在去往契邓姆的马车上，乔瑟夫一刻不停地打量多宾，弄得对方好不舒服，便直接问乔瑟夫是不是有什么事。乔瑟夫看了看乔治和艾米莉亚，摆摆手，在剩下的途中强忍住继续打探的好奇心。  
乔治将艾米莉亚介绍给奥多夫人，就连乔瑟夫都发觉这位夫人真是不简单——并不是出于赞赏，而是心理上的恐惧。她全名叫佩琪·奥多，出身于名门望族的阿尔法，但实质上她本人做事风风火火，没有一点儿大家闺秀的气质，反倒有着浓厚爱尔兰人热血的本性，很多时候奥多少校都对她毫无办法。艾米莉亚在到达军营的第一天便收到奥多夫人热情的问候信，上面的字体凌乱大方，还有一吻口红印。乔治和多宾一看到便默契地使眼色偷笑，乔瑟夫则是越发怀念起温柔开朗的贝姬了。他们在军营里热闹地停留几天，便搭乘越洋渡轮，去往布鲁塞尔。一路上颠簸不断，奥多夫人和艾米莉亚难受得要命，乔瑟夫就更不用说了，除了风平浪静的时候出来甲板逛一圈，剩余时间都关在船舱里奄奄一息。不过一旦船只靠岸，他那双铮亮的靴子踩在布鲁塞尔的土地上后，乔瑟夫便又开始生龙活虎起来。他为自己找了个当地的贴身佣人，然后和乔治出钱租了间公寓，和艾米莉亚一同住下。他要来了四匹马拉的四轮马车，成天没事就带艾米莉亚出游兜风。等到乔治和多宾有空，一行四人便去博物馆或者其他名胜古迹地区游览，逛闹市街道，在各个公园里打发时间。这里就像乔治所说的，虽然战争在即，还是有很多名门望族相聚于此地，每天晚上都有开不完的大小舞会，而乔治和多宾所在的团经常位列于邀请名单上。在这段时间内，艾米莉亚的的确确感到幸福由头浇灌而下，充盈着她全身。她每天有忙不完的好事，乔治总会找时间陪她，他们一同去往了很多地方，在那里留下足迹，而她的哥哥还有乔治的好朋友多宾也一并跟随，这样的组合简直再完美不过了。当然，美中不足，那次和贝亚艾格斯勋爵一家的晚宴简直烦闷透顶，勋爵夫人和贝亚艾格斯小姐明摆着看不起艾米莉亚，老是挑她话的错，多宾为此差点发火，不过好歹这一餐也算顺利地熬了过去，稍晚的散步立即使一伙人忘却不快，其中只有乔治为此次成功的晚餐邀约得意洋洋着。  
某日早晨，艾米莉亚在广场上看到奥夫托将军以及他的随从正在对花球精挑细选时，乔治突然兴奋了起来：“那是奥夫托将军，我想，贝姬他们也应该来了。”  
“哦，是吗？”艾米莉亚闷闷不乐地说。她感到艳阳天下霎时乌云密布，风吹在身上凉飕飕的。而多宾呢，他似乎也和艾米莉亚有同样的感触，只是当下两人无法交流罢了。  
这天乔瑟夫邀请艾米莉亚和奥多夫人出去兜风，乔治和多宾骑着马跟在后头。奥多夫人不知道起了什么兴致，从衣箱里翻出她夸张艳丽的帽子。乔瑟夫一见到奥多夫人的打扮便后悔了，但也不能当即扭头走人。他有些不高兴地坐在车上，看着艾米莉亚在那顶帽子硕大的羽毛阴影下乘凉。他们进入附近的公园，乔治和多宾因为遇见好友，被落在后面。不过当马车再往公园的广场过去，乔瑟夫立即看到前几天见到的奥夫托将军一行人正坐在马背上聊天，有位漂亮娇小的女士穿着暗红色的骑马服，在将军身边有说有笑的。  
“瞧！那不是公爵吗？哎呀，和我的表亲是多么地相像啊！”奥多夫人夫惊讶地说。乔瑟夫在她大嗓音下顿时脸红，艾米莉亚则是很快发现了贝姬。  
“哦，那是你们的朋友？就是她？”奥多夫人也瞧见了那位娇小姐。贝姬一下子便看见马车上的人，她没有过来，只是朝他们顽皮地笑笑，给乔瑟夫一个飞吻。罗顿也在人群中，他热情地亲自策马过来和艾米莉亚打招呼，同时不小心对着奥多夫人的帽子出神了一会儿。这个时候，乔治和多宾赶了上来。乔治见到罗顿喜出望外，和他热情地打招呼，罗顿转而看向多宾，对方则是礼节性地朝他点点头，便扭头看向其它地方。没一会儿，贝姬也跟着过来了。乔瑟夫简直要乐得从车里跳到马背上，他想着贝姬肯定是专程过来和他打招呼的，便一刻不停地献殷情。贝姬一边对他的话微笑，一边让马儿来到多宾身边，友善地摸摸多宾的坐骑。  
“这里可真好，不是吗？”贝姬这么问，多宾默默无言地看着她，乔治在一旁接下贝姬的话，并且邀请她参加晚上的舞会。艾米莉亚只能和贝姬说上几句话，剩下的都被她哥哥抢去。没一会儿，将军的副官过来说将军有急事要走了，贝姬和罗顿只好道歉，离开了马车。乔瑟夫恋恋不舍地望着他们的背影，在他坐回座位上时看见多宾，一想到这家伙简直是榆木脑袋，而且还故意藏着这么大的秘密，越发来气，便不满地盯着他。  
或许连乔治也不知道呢！乔瑟夫想到。  
“这样的阿尔法可真是少见，我说，奥多夫人，你应该也同意吧？”乔瑟夫大声问。  
“谁？你说考利上尉？”奥多夫人没跟上他的思维，其实没人能跟得上乔瑟夫毫无逻辑的思维。“那里一堆人几乎都是阿尔法，你要我说哪个？”  
“那种会偷偷标记人的呗，可坏啦！偷偷摸摸地做事，就连欧米伽也是，和阿尔法成一伙儿的了！”乔瑟夫继续说。乔治没理他，可多宾因为乔瑟夫最后这句话转而吃惊地瞪着他看，恼羞成怒起来。当晚舞会前，多宾找到乔瑟夫，生气地质问他是什么时候发现的。由于多宾很少对乔瑟夫发火，所以经多宾这么一凶，乔瑟夫也立即顺服下来，低着头道歉，说除了他没有其他人知道。  
多宾无奈地放开他，双肩无力下滑，像被压垮般令人同情。  
“别和其他人说。”多宾整理领子，试图把脖子后面的伤口遮严实。“乔治和艾米莉亚都不行，这件事只能有你知道。”  
“但你至少要告诉我对方是谁吧？”乔瑟夫不死心地问。“这太不公平了，你不能一个人隐瞒这么久！”  
多宾没理睬他，转身进入宴会厅。乔瑟夫看着他垂头丧气地走在众来宾里，显得格外突出。  
当夜稍晚的时候，艾米莉亚和多宾还有乔瑟夫站在一块闲聊，对某些人的华尔兹的舞步评头论足，也拿奥多夫人的帽子开玩笑。虽然不是什么特别好玩的事，但三人也悠哉闲情，在烛光下自在得好生惬意。  
“你们在这里啊。”贝姬挽着罗顿上尉的手臂走来，热情地与他们打招呼，完全一副女主人的架势。乔瑟夫当然热烈回应贝姬，他爽快地抽了口雪茄，贝姬立即赞叹这烟的味道好闻极了，乔瑟夫便拿出一根全新的给贝姬。就在乔瑟夫顺便要再拿一根给多宾时，贝姬突然打断他的动作。“我这根给他就行。”说着她便干脆利落又优雅风趣地挨近一根蜡烛将雪茄点好，深深吸了口，缓慢地吐出烟，将留有她口红印的一端轻轻凑近多宾脸边。  
在众目睽睽之下，多宾迟疑了好一会儿，乔瑟夫都以为他要粗鲁地拒绝这位女士的好意，结果他还是稍微弯下腰，贴近贝姬的手指，将烟衔走。乔瑟夫心里想至少他的举动没有给他一身的军装丢脸，接着他转而看向贝姬，发现这位考利夫人满面红光，激动万分地闪亮着眼睛。她松开挽着罗顿的手臂，轻巧地来到多宾身边，挽住他，不花丝毫力气便将多宾上尉往舞池里带去。  
罗顿与他们打过招呼后又离开了，留下乔瑟夫和艾米莉亚站在原地，没从刚才的画面中反应过来。过一会儿乔治加入他们，正好奇着多宾去了哪里，怎么没瞧见人。  
“他呀！哼！”乔瑟夫没好气地说。他回想到贝姬经过他身边挽起多宾手臂时还俏皮地朝他眨眨眼睛，显得活泼可爱，但这是什么意思？乔瑟夫当然不明白，正因为他对眼下发生的事情毫无头绪，贝姬才会放心地跟他开各种玩笑，也不担心他真的知晓什么内情。  
“正得意呢！哼！”乔瑟夫不甘心地捋捋自己浓密的八字胡，乔治厌烦地看着他这个动作，说只有军人才能留这样款式的胡子，劝乔瑟夫找哪天赶紧把它剃了，别丢人现眼。


	8. Chapter 8

年轻的艾米莉亚并不经常祷告，她的母亲对她谆谆教诲，对上帝要报以虔诚之心，否则将会遭到无法言喻的惩罚。那时候的艾米莉亚沉浸在爱情的喜悦中，幸福滋润着她的心灵，以至于令她毫无遵从赛特笠夫人指示的打算。她的心已被乔治的所有填满，每晚只要想着他此时此刻在如何为国效力，便令她浑身激动得颤抖，感叹自己是何等的幸运——如此的骄傲自满，如此的恬不知耻——艾米莉亚回想到她曾经犯的错误，都会这么暗自叹息。当初的甜蜜已然不再，就这么短短的几星期内，艾米莉亚便觉得过去光辉璀璨的日子变得沉闷烦躁，庸长不堪，这哪是新婚的头年呢？简直是在伦敦塔艰难度日。虽然每天艾米莉亚都穿着漂亮的裙子出游，晚上出席活动，但乔治的心明摆的已经飞去了远方，眼神很少再停留于艾米莉亚身上，与她四目相对的时候，仅仅出于对话需要，或者正努力地把一丝厌烦强压下去。现如今可怜的姑娘跪在床边，双手合十，而乔治又独自一人跑出去玩了。她看着墙边燃烧的烛火，倏忽觉得自己就好似那微弱的火苗，随时一阵风就可以熄灭。她闭上眼睛，默默地祈祷起来，就像她母亲所要求的那样报以敬仰之情，恳求恩泽与奇迹。这能怪罪于她的天真单纯吗？亦或是坏在他的三心二意、总是会被别人光鲜外表吸引的心？也许是那位随时随地散发魅力的人的错？在故事里我们不该讲论道德规范，我们只关注于道德困境，这里的人没有纯粹的对与错，无完全的是非之分，毕竟身处名利场犹如雾里看花，水中望月，一切都是纷纷扰扰，犹如点缀钻石的发饰罩网，在晚会闪亮的灯光下尽情散发熠熠光芒，让人分不清金刚钻的质量档次。所以艾米莉亚谁也无法责难，她只能继续祈祷乔治可以爱她，再一次拥有结婚那天无法比拟的勇气和激动——她简直就是为爱而活了。  
就在艾米莉亚郁郁寡欢随乔治和奥多少校夫妻去歌剧院那晚，他们再次遇到贝亚艾格斯勋爵一家。乔治只身上前与贝亚艾格斯勋爵夫人攀谈，艾米莉亚在奥多夫人身边看着那位勋爵夫人对乔治还算是客气待见，让他亲吻了手背，同时优雅地用扇子扑闪了下，刻意散发着自己的气息。贝亚艾格斯小姐亲切地打量乔治，似乎在对上次晚餐的冷漠道歉。可当艾米莉亚试着走向自己丈夫时，勋爵母女俩瞧见她，便冷下脸，动作轻柔矫作地收回去，这样乔治才察觉艾米莉亚过来，有些木然地看着她，也没有更多欢迎的动作。艾米莉亚沮丧地挽住乔治，她试图微笑，贝亚艾格斯夫人立即和女儿转身走开了。  
她们真的太粗鲁了。艾米莉亚心里想着，越发脆弱，因此挨近乔治，也没抬头看看谁。奥多夫人来到她身边，故意挖苦那对母女，说他们居然撇下漂亮的女孩不管，去和那帮色老鬼聚在一块。  
“我们最好小声点，别被他们听到。”乔治不满地提醒着。他还没说完，艾米莉亚感到他屏住呼吸，仰高了脖子，胸膛因此挺起，像是瞻仰着什么。她跟着抬头，看见贝姬一身红裙从楼梯上走下，脖子耳朵的珠宝闪着光，在她盘起的黑色柔软卷曲的头发里，法国最新款式的头饰轻巧地随着她的动作晃动，似乎还可以从人群低声赞叹声中听到清脆的轻响。在场的女人贵妇们都身着较浅色的衣裙，低调奢华，中规中矩，贝姬这一身鲜艳的红色着实太过抢眼，灼烧了好几位保守老妇的眼睛。她们生气地皱眉，向身边的女伴议论这上尉夫人太不知羞了。可除了没有基本审美的人之外，剩余的都大饱眼福，内心感谢贝姬的打扮让沉闷的候场显得生机勃勃。站在楼梯口附近的将军立即迎了过去，他单手托扶贝姬戴着深红色手套的小手，将她稳稳地带到地面，一位副官（不是罗顿）帮将军把一大捧花送上前，贝姬欣喜地接受了。周围的人围涌过去向她问好，试着让这位美人的目光在自己身上停留片刻。  
“她变得真漂亮，不是吗？”艾米莉亚羡慕地说。她没听到乔治反应，扭头看他，发现乔治正朝那出神，微微笑着，陶醉万分。  
“我想着她待会儿便会来和我们打招呼。”乔治信心满满地说道，这下他才反应过来艾米莉亚问他的前一句没有做出回答。“对，她变得真漂亮！”他如实赞叹。  
他们在原处等了好一会儿，只是见着贝姬被簇拥着朝歌剧厅内走，离他们越拉越远。奥多夫人又开始埋怨起来，令艾米莉亚听得心里难受。她分不清这份忧郁是因为好朋友的视而不见还是因为乔治由始至终都没能对自己露出赞叹的眼神。“不过我也没见到罗顿老兄在哪里。”乔治反复嘟囔这句自我安慰，他似乎在面子上过不去，双颊红润，开始四处张望，想分分神。这时多宾姗姗来迟，他拿着一束美丽的浅色花球，和女士们致敬后急急忙忙地来到乔治身边，把花球给他。  
“你的花球，别忘了。”他推推乔治，示意他把花球给艾米莉亚。乔治感激地看着他，顺其自然地将花球送给妻子。他们看着艾米莉亚脸上露出喜悦的神色，也不禁轻松地笑笑，一行人相互结伴地进入歌剧厅内。  
观看歌剧期间，贝姬不断地从她和将军的包厢里朝对面眺望，像是在向某人眨眼睛微笑。她大肆彰显魅力，甚至把周围的军官都比了下去。乔治一直留心贝姬，每当她往这些瞧，便端坐微笑。有次贝姬真的看见他，还可爱地与他挥挥手指头。另一些时间里，贝姬俏皮的巡回目光让奥多夫人会错意，若有其事地挥手回应——多宾为此还专门跑到过道上大笑。中场休息时段，乔治拉上多宾去休息区抽烟。他们在一处昏暗的过道上遇到无所事事的罗顿，便也打了招呼，罗顿还特别好心情地为他们点了雪茄。乔治留意到当罗顿为多宾点火时，专门空出一只手友好地搂了搂多宾的肩膀，把他热情地往怀里靠。多宾却对此恼火，像是被开了一个极其冒犯的玩笑。  
“行吧，行吧。”罗顿投降，他松开手，但也将点燃的雪茄给到多宾手里。“你们欧米伽几乎都一个毛病，总是装正经，欲拒还迎，哈，这个词太准确了。别老板着脸，多笑笑。”他说完拍拍多宾胸膛，又扯扯他的领子，好像是在弥补刚才粗鲁的举动。多宾在罗顿的触摸下顿时脸红了，所幸过道昏暗，乔治也只是想着罗顿的玩笑有些失礼，没有注意到多宾握紧颤抖的拳头。他们终于离开了罗顿，继续顺着过道，将思绪涣散在烟雾中。走上几步后多宾察觉到乔治似乎有其它目的，他停下脚步，狐疑地看着好朋友，问：“你这是要去见谁？”  
“什么？”乔治假装地问回去。“什么见谁，你在想什么呢？”  
多宾抿紧嘴唇，他的淡蓝色眼睛在过道里闪过一道光，随即暗淡下去。“如果你不改变主意，我就先回去了。”多宾冷冷地说道。  
“哎呀，你在说什么啊？”乔治心虚地笑着。“只是去见个老朋友……”乔治还没说完，多宾便转身离去，不客气地将雪茄熄灭在坛里。他专门绕了点路避开罗顿，也不管乔治在他身后喊的那几声，闷闷不乐地回到他们的包厢。艾米莉亚正和奥多夫人聊天，她充满爱意地捧着那束鲜花，时不时举起来闻闻，露出心满意足的表情。多宾的心情瞬间变好了，他以轻松的姿态落座，微笑地从后面用眼睛描绘艾米莉亚纤长柔美的脖子曲线，等待着歌剧开场。  
显而易见的，根据之前的故事情感伏笔以及多宾他本人的种种举动，我们可以很肯定地断定艾米莉亚手里的花球就是我们可亲可爱的多宾上尉买的。他本着好意，也料到乔治肯定会粗心大意地忘记这件小事，便带着花球上场，给了乔治一个讨好艾米莉亚的机会。见乔治夫人如此欢心，他也雀跃不已，或许默默做好事的成就感便是收获来自受惠人发自内心的愉悦吧。但是多宾的好心情没能延续下去，他刚加入女士们的对话，身后的门突然打开，贝姬落落大方地像只霸占鸟巢的杜鹃飞入此地，强占了包厢里所有人的注意力。奥多夫人惊讶地看着她半天说不出话，艾米莉亚可能在以前见过贝姬类似的举动，没有怎么特别意外，友好地接待了贝姬，让出座位给这只红色的鸟儿落座。贝姬经过多宾时没有看他，多宾也没费神抬头，俩人像陌生人般相互无言。乔治跟在贝姬身后，喜气洋洋地拍拍多宾的肩膀，叫他瞧瞧对面的奥夫托将军。  
“看看他，气得脸红了，就因为我把我们的朋友邀请过来坐坐。”他得意地说。“这老将军居然看不起我们的团，哼！现在到底是谁在拿望远镜朝这边看呢？”他也没等多宾回应，故意来到包厢的边缘，自豪地站着。多宾没法和他多说什么，他顿时感到胸闷气短，而贝姬的红裙子实在是太过艳丽，更加扰得他心烦。多宾安静地离开包厢，在门口边靠墙站立，心里想乔治真是越来越让他恼火了。贝姬在艾米莉亚的包厢里无比活跃，她没能在座位上停留多久，时不时站起来给大家展示裙子，和身上的每一个值得一说的配件，同时还故意搔首弄姿地让对面的将军吃醋，玩得不亦乐乎。等到开场时间即将到来，她才恋恋不舍地离开，不停地和艾米利亚说他们下再约出来玩，暗地里又炫耀数不清的戏剧和晚餐的邀约。  
“你要知道，我的小艾米，我从未想过一个贝塔还可以被捧成如今这样子（她这么说的时候乔治正在旁边暗示地笑笑），多奇怪不是吗？如果我是阿尔法或者欧米伽，那倒还好理解。”贝姬握着艾米莉亚的双手说。艾米莉亚感受到她手套的轻便和柔滑，苦笑了下，只能点头附和。  
“我就要回老家伙那里了。”贝姬不忘和奥多夫人眨眨眼睛，对这位新朋友表达友好。“哦，我真希望可以留在你们这里，都是朋友，哎呀，我就要回去了。不，乔治，你坐下，你必须陪着你漂亮的妻子，多宾上尉呢？就让多宾送我回去便成。”  
乔治在门外找到多宾，立即要求他送贝姬回去。多宾知道他无法拒绝，因为艾米莉亚就站在贝姬身边看着他。嗨呀！这有什么难的呢？送一位女士一程而已。多宾只好让贝姬挽住手臂，闻着那股熟悉的虚伪的阿尔法气息，进入昏暗狭窄的过道。  
“你知道我一直在看你的，是吧？”贝姬的脑袋挨在多宾的手臂上，风姿绰约。多宾双目直视前方，没有理她。“对，你就是这个样子，十足的不解风情。你肯定知道我在看你，和你打招呼，但你却丧失了作为一个绅士的基本资格，冷落一位淑女。”  
多宾因为贝姬的用词笑了下，他终于用一股深含讥讽的眼神看向贝姬，立即惹得红衣女郎发起火来。她故意将多宾带到墙边，假意借让对面走过的那对伴侣，用手抚上多宾的侧脸，款款深情地与他对视。实际上她在压制他，用第二性的卑鄙手段，拇指毫不客气地按在多宾的嘴巴上。多宾自然难受，他皱着脸，下意识闭上了眼睛，黑暗中感到贝姬正用拇指描绘他的下唇。古怪的触感继而向下，羊皮手套带着贝姬的体温触碰了他的下巴，他的喉结，而后转个方向，伸到他的后颈。多宾没有让她得逞，他迅速地偏开头，睁开眼，极其严肃地审视着贝姬，无所畏惧地正面抵抗一个天生的阿尔法。  
贝姬挑眉，她退让出空间，在下一个外人看见他们对峙的画面前，再次友好地搂上多宾的手臂，安然无恙地一路走到奥夫托将军的包厢门外。  
“你是多么的高傲自大。”贝姬在多宾敲门前盯着他说。“别忘了自己的身份，自以为是的小家伙。”她如此威胁欧米伽。当罗顿从里面打开门，贝姬再次笑容满面，被随后挤开罗顿、出现在门口的将军迎了进去。罗顿关门时看见面色苍白的多宾，突然同情起他来。他总会从这个忠实的上尉身上看到那个毫不相干的人的影子——他们甚至连发色都不一样，可罗顿无法抑制自己的联想。所以此时他想着说点什么安慰多宾，或者友好地拍拍他。在他有进一步举动之前，多宾规矩地和他点点头，转身快速离开。罗顿的好心吃了闭门羹，心里很不痛快，居然有些埋怨起贝姬来，当然这也和整晚贝姬都在和将军调情有关。罗顿知道他们这样讨好将军是为了基本生计，但是他依旧无法满意现状。想想吧，这种丢脸的事，摊上谁都无法开心。  
多宾回到包厢时正赶上奥多夫人在细细数落贝姬。“那哪能是个淑女啊，这小妖精真是有够心思活络的，你瞧瞧她，艾米莉亚，你瞧瞧你的朋友。”她拍拍艾米莉亚的手背，让她去看对面又开始讨将军欢心的女人。艾米莉亚闪躲目光，刻意盯着舞台。多宾对此产生一种奇妙的错觉，仿佛在艾米莉亚的注目下，舞台逐渐从四周的昏暗中突显，愈发明亮，像在霞光中缓缓张开嘴的贝壳，珍珠就在其中焕发光彩——正是艾米莉亚才让这一切充满了魔法般的美好，而舞台上昏黄暧昧的光扑罩在贝塔女孩脸上，点亮她可爱细细的绒毛，又是这么的幻妙多彩。乔治却愚钝得让多宾诧异，他完全忽视自己漂亮的妻子，一刻不停地小声赞叹对面的贝姬就连在昏暗中都是这么的光彩夺目。  
“我们应该另外找时间去拜访才行。”乔治挨近多宾说。“去见见贝姬夫妻俩，顺便还可以见到奥夫托将军，你知道，我们总要和一些权贵人士熟悉些。”他的黑眸子也在黑暗中闪着光，多宾无奈地与他对视，显得哭笑不得，语无伦次地将他敷衍过去。  
考利夫人看着对面乔治和多宾在那里交头接耳，心里为此愤愤不平。一想到过道上多宾看她的那种眼神，真的是完全地把她置于毫无颜面的地步，也就在那瞬间令贝姬深感到丢盔弃甲的恐惧。多宾从很早前便看清她的真面目，而且从未对此改观，甚至越发厌恶。贝姬深感无力，她不得不承认因为多宾总是不着她的道令她担惊受怕，非得从其他人身上赚回那个欢快的成就感才足以弥补。他们独处的时候，贝姬表面上处处站领高地，可以对多宾胡作非为，可她实质的内心又频频深感畏惧。这倒是很好地说明他们两人实在是两个极端，像蛇与鹰，像阴冷的风和耀眼的太阳。可是，贝姬不能放弃，她先是理所应当地认同第二性的基本规律（关于阿尔法和欧米伽是绝配的那套），而后便是被多宾在她面前逐渐凸显出来的美好品质吸引——就算是毒蛇也会喜欢玫瑰，就算是冷风也会期待来年的阳春三月呀！当初那个困惑她的问题再次浮出水面，而现在的罗顿已经无法帮她将其打压下去了。她开始有些责怪罗顿，觉得他无法跟上自己的思想脚步，还成天忧郁地回想他心里面的那个人。贝姬当然也希望她和罗顿可以继续在感情上走下去，夫妻合作干活不累，但是，越是接触上流社会，他们越是渐行渐远。就算目前贝姬和罗顿还在努力维持，但在今后日子的磨炼摧残下，他们对此付出的努力还是过于微不足道。再说，从根本上来讲，这俩人打一开始心里装着的就不是对方，这怎么能平和地共同朝未来迈进呢？  
艾米莉亚又拿起那捧花来闻了，哦，这可真好。贝姬心里发酸地想。想也知道那是多宾买给她的。哎！这傻傻的姑娘，还不清楚自己正处在多么幸福的时刻中。我真想和你交换，什么都可以，只要换来那位欧米伽的爱慕眼神，就算变得和你一样傻都无所谓。贝姬从歌剧中走神，瞥眼看到多宾正微笑地欣赏艾米莉亚的下巴埋在花球里的画面，不免气不打一处来，将膝盖上奥夫托将军送的一大束鲜花弄撒在地上。她惊讶地站起来，将军更是慌乱地小声叫人收拾，搞出不小的动静，可对面的人除了乔治和奥多夫人好奇的打量外，没有人理睬。  
在这较为沉闷的歌剧过去后，贝姬跟随将军上了马车，而罗顿和朋友们逛去附近的俱乐部。他原本想与将军一同送贝姬回去，反而遭到贝姬婉拒。“你就去放松一下吧。”贝姬亲亲他的脸蛋，还和他开了玩笑：“祝你手气不错。”罗顿也只好离开。一路上老将军浑身解数地要逗贝姬开心，他讲了很多趣闻，不断夸赞考利夫人今晚是如何风趣，使得歌剧也没那么令人难受。贝姬有些心不在焉，她一直保持微笑，眼睛却流连在马车外的夜晚世界。他们经过石桥，去公园兜风，而后才开始真正的打道回府。结果在经过一家路边的公寓门口，就在街头的那间，贝姬正巧看见在室内灯的照耀下，多宾站在廊外抽烟。男人挺拔的身躯在夜色的笼罩下显得翩跹清逸，他依旧穿着一身军装，腰带垂下的部分被晚风吹拂，来回小幅度地摆动。他将右手背在身后，左手缓慢地从嘴边拿开雪茄，缓缓吐出一口气，出神地眨眨眼睛。他在逸出窗户的温暖灯光中孤独站立，显得安静自然，仿佛夜晚的优美正从他身上酝酿而出，晴朗的夜空因此变成美丽的天鹅绒的暗蓝色。  
贝姬头次从他人身上体会到如此危险又迷人的感受，直到斯丹恩勋爵携带同样的气息出现在贝姬生活中，不过那都是后话了。她立即叫停马车，和将军说了一通好话才离开，下车后还花了好一会儿把将军哄回去。贝姬看着马车远离街道，便有些急忙地朝公寓门口走去。她离那抹亮光越来越近，多宾还未发现她，面朝另一个方向放空走神。贝姬气喘吁吁，心脏在胸膛内狂乱跳动。她已然忘记上一次这么激动又是什么时候的事了，但眼下，她的爱，她的生命之光正毫无察觉地站在夜幕下等着她气喘吁吁地到来。贝姬终于走近，她发现了自己身处何处，并将公寓的面貌尽收眼底后，愤怒和嫉妒席卷了她全身——真是见鬼，这是艾米莉亚的公寓！他刚才送艾米莉亚回来，他是因为艾米莉亚才迟迟没有离开这里！贝姬猛然停在那块亮光的外面，突兀的动静令多宾回头，诧异地看着她，稍微瞪大眼睛。可能是因为意外，也可能是还未从送艾米莉亚回住处的喜悦中醒来，此时的多宾神色温柔，他用那双浅色的蓝眼睛与贝姬对视，即便没有笑意，但也温和得令人心酥，眼眶湿润。贝姬愣住了，她受到震撼，灵魂在这一刻得到无尽升华，而这将令她在接下来的余生中不断堕落，永无止境。  
如果诅咒是爱情的情话，那就继续吧，热烈欢迎这一切倾泻在我的身上。贝姬在心里想着。她最终走进光里，每当她走近一步，多宾的脸色就难看一分。贝姬满足于她带给多宾的情绪风暴，越发地接近他，要求多宾上尉带她一同去散步。多宾勉强地答应下来，贝姬得寸进尺，她拿走多宾手里的雪茄，用力吸了一口，将烟吹向别处，把剩下的部分丢开，双手挽上多宾，执意拉他离开。  
他们沿着道路，来到夜晚的公园，和每一对情侣那样相互依偎地走着。在路灯的照耀下，多宾总算是心情平和下来，不再直白地排斥贝姬。贝姬还穿着那套红裙子，她简单地披着防寒外套，头上的饰品依旧闪闪发亮。他们经过花园的蜿蜒小道，路过溪河，花园的广场在他们面前展开，月色下这片草地像是一望无际的平静海面，差点就可以倒影粼粼月光了。这时贝姬将一朵她刚摘下的花交到多宾手上，不客气地说道：“帮我别在头发上，你别连这件事都不想为我做。”  
多宾上尉随便地给她别好，正巧挡住贝姬引以为傲的头饰。贝姬对此无所谓，她高兴地挨上多宾，想着四周人群稀少，也不怕遇见熟人，便轻松地让阿尔法气息出来，再次变为一个真诚的人了。  
“你也别老板着脸，我知道那晚的确过于……我也是没有办法呀，谁叫你从不理会我，唉，我亲爱的多宾，如果你可以怀着一颗诚恳又卑微的心待我，我也不会做出这些事来。你不喜欢，而我又会因此变成一个坏人。”  
“随你怎么说，考利夫人。”多宾并没有和贝姬争论，自从布拉依顿那晚之后，他就变得不太据理力争，因为什么话到了贝姬那儿，都会被她曲解得支零破碎，委屈仿佛都是她在承受似的。“毕竟你是艾米莉亚的朋友，我也不好在这方面多费口舌了。”  
“可我看你的表现还是在排斥我呀！我是无法改变的了，没有这个可能，而如今你脖子上被留了个咬痕，至少要为此改变吧？你想想，如果你能接受这些，心里也会好受不少。”  
“我可不会自我欺骗。”多宾干脆地回答他。  
贝姬叹口气，她抬头看向多宾，那种遥不可及的错觉又一次影响了她的判断。  
“你真是个无礼的人，自以为是！你要想想，你付出了这么多，得到了什么？嗯？我告诉你，多宾，不，我要叫你威廉，不，我要……哎，亲爱的无花果，这些繁华美好最终如过眼云烟，财富和地位，还有所谓的爱情，终将会过去。因此我们需要把握当下，那些争取不来的，何必再花心思呢？你难道就没觉得你总是无法得到你想要的？”  
“难道你得到了？”多宾突然这么问。贝姬迟疑了好一会儿，期间她几次想张开嘴狡辩，但最后还是黯然地偏开脸，看着远处的景致出神。她这次可谓是一败涂地，倒也显得没那么令多宾厌烦。过了一会儿，多宾居然还对此有些内疚，他提议送贝姬回去酒店，贝姬也沮丧地点点头答应，萦绕在多宾四周熟悉的气息便隐隐消退了。  
最后他们步行回到贝姬下榻的那间酒店。他们站在门口的光里，贝姬正仰着头，似乎在等着什么。多宾怪异地看着她，站得笔直，十足不解风情。  
“我想让你给我一个吻。”贝姬温柔地请求道。多宾为难地朝两边看看，然后生硬地弯腰，在她脸颊上极其轻地落下一个。“不，我想你亲在别处。”贝姬暗示她艳红娇好的嘴唇。  
“不。”多宾拒绝。  
“别忘了，你已经被标记了，要懂得自己的地位！”贝姬压下怒火地说。“你不能总是违背我的意愿！”  
多宾后退，他朝贝姬点点帽檐，算是和她打过招呼，转身要离开。“停下！”贝姬在他身后喊。“你这个粗鲁的家伙！”有些人好奇地朝这边打量，多宾折返回去，他快步来到贝姬面前，俯下身挨近她的耳朵，说：“可你并不是标记我的那个人，现在，祝你晚安。”他说完，正色站立，再一次严肃地对她点点头，一下子出到充满夜色的大道上，毫不犹豫地走远。  
我们一向自信乐观的贝姬受到了前所未有的打击，她闷闷不乐地回到房间，罗顿还未回来，没有第二个人可以安慰她，不过此时她也并不想看见罗顿，仅仅因为这位好姑娘在那充满罪恶的一晚不想怀上孩子，自然而然就让自己的丈夫去做那些事了。眼下她懊悔万分，泄气地挨在床边坐下，看着镜子中一身精致打扮的女人，等她的目光发现那朵花儿，恼怒地把它扯下，用手捏碎再将其扔到地毯上。罗顿回来时并未发现，几步过去便把花碾得更加细碎。


End file.
